Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Z dwóch różnych Światów
thumb|266px *'Astrid i Czkawka się nie znają.' *'Czkawka mieszka na Berk, gdzie jak na razie rządzi jego ojciec Stoick, a Astrid mieszka na wyspie o nazwie Halley niedaleko Berk, na której wodzem jest jej ojciec, Mirey.' *'Hoffersonowie i Haddockowie walczą ze sobą od wielu lat. Są wrogami.' *'Astrid jest dobra w strzelaniu z łuku i ma na wyspie przyjaciółkę Katrin. Jako następczyni tronu mającą 20 lat. Ma wybranego przez ojca narzeczonego Ereta, którego nie kocha, ale który jest odpowiedni by przejąć wodzowanie na wyspie i nareszcie pozbyć się przeciwnika.' *'Czkawka również ma 20 lat i nie ma też nogi.' *''' Szczerbatek ma cały ogon.' *'Rozdziały nie będą takie długie jak 1 rozdział xD''' *'Dziękuje za te wasze komentarze :** Kocham was za nie. Wiedzcie że bardzo mnie one motywują do pisania. A i czytajcie moje ostatnie komy :** Bo ja nie umiem wam powiedzieć kiedy będzie kolejny rozdziałik teraz a bardzo często informuje was o tym w komentarzu ;)' 1. Dłuższy początek. Była kolejna wojna, chodź nie można było nazwać tego wojną. Chyba czwarta w tym tygodniu. Czkawka jeszcze dobrze nie tylko nie wstał, ale i też słońce do końca chciało spotkać się już z chmurami jasnymi jak śnieg. Na niebie widać było przebłyski jeszcze czerwieni z pomarańczą w obszarze wschodzącego słońca na tle błękitno różowego nieba. Ludzie z Halley nie wiedzieli nic o pokoju ze smokami ludzi z Berk. Kto by chciał wiedzieć że najstraszniejsze gady jak to niektórzy sugerują przyjaźnią się nagle z ludźmi. Czkawka chodził rozglądając się i pomagając rannym. Nagle w jego stronę biegło czterech mężczyzn z Halley. Młody wódz zaczął uciekać ile sił w nogach. Mimo sztucznej nogi był bardzo szybki i zdołał już w połowie uciec. Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozczarowanie, bo skończyła mu się droga ucieczki i trafił na ścianę. Kiedy usłyszał że tamci zdążyli już go dogonić, powoli się odwrócił i stanął na przeciw nich opierając się o ścianę. -Ty jesteś przyszłym wodzem?- wysyczał jeden z ludzi. -Jakby to ująć .. hmm ... wiesz... można powiedzieć że to ja we własnej osobie- powiedział drocząc się z nim, bo miał ku temu powody. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech szczęścia. Widział coś, czego oni jeszcze nie mogli dostrzec bo owa rzecz znajdowała się za nimi. -Czego się szczerzysz? - spytał jeden z ludzi którego śmiech młodego wodza już drażnił. -Pozwólcie że przed tak zwaną Śmiercią przedstawię wam mojego przyjaciela Szczerbatka- powiedział pokazując żeby się odwrócili. Kiedy to zrobili zdębieli... dosłownie. Naprawdę chciało mu się z nich śmiać ale się powstrzymał i kontynuował po tym jak obszedł ich dookoła i stanął koło smoka dotykając go z lewej strony pyska gdzie się zatrzymał. -Smok ten jest naprawdę agresywny jeśli zaatakujecie lub będziecie chcieli zaatakować jego jeźdźca, więc życzę wam powodzenia- powiedział odbiegając i salutując im dla śmiechu dwoma palcami. Czkawka pobiegł momentalnie na wzgórze żeby zobaczyć czy jest ktoś jeszcze na Berk. Kiedy zauważył jak jego smok poradził sobie z wrogami, zagwizdał a on pojawił się chwilę później tuż obok niego. -Mordko, leć w górę i sprawdź czy mamy jeszcze jakiś nieproszonych gości na wyspie- powiedział Czkawka do niego. Szczerbatek jednak nim wzbił się w górę, szybko pobiegł za Czkawkę i rzucił się na coś przygniatając to do ziemi. -Nieee!!- krzyknął ktoś. Po głosie można było usłyszeć że była to dziewczyna. Młody wódz momentalnie się zerwał i podbiegł do nich. -Dość! W górę- powiedział pokazując palcem na niebo, które zaczynało już nabierać barw odpowiednich na godzinę 11.00. Szczerbatek poleciał szybko w górę, a kiedy Czkawka chciał podać dziewczynie rękę żeby pomóc jej wstać, ona szybko się odsunęła w tył i sama stanęła na nogach. Widział tylko pod czarnym płaszczem z kapturem kosmyki włosów w kolorze blondu. Dziewczyna ta szybko zdjęła z nogi sztylet wymierzając go w Czkawkę. - Taa... jasne ...już zapomniałaś... ja ci uratowałem życie przed Nocną Furią, najgroźniejszym smokiem jaki stąpał po ziemi, a ty mnie chcesz teraz zabić... czy to ma sens?- spytał choć wiedział że nie będzie to dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy z wrogiem, przynajmniej przypuszczał że ona nim była, bo nie do końca wiedział z kim ma jeszcze do czynienia. - Wiem kim jesteś więc nie podchodź ... Mój ojciec wódz wyspy cię zabije jeśli się dowie że chcesz mi coś zrobić- odpowiedziała mu szybko z pewnością w głosie. -Czyżby córka Hoffersona? Wodza tamtej wyspy? Nie spodziewałem się że cię kiedyś w ogóle poznam- zażartował podchodząc do niej ale nie dobre mu to było bo ona rzuciła się na niego z nożem. Płynnym ruchem zrobiła ona dwa szybkie machnięcia przy czym jeden został przez Czkawkę szybko uniknięty zaś drugi przyciął mu zaledwie lewy policzek. -Mocna jesteś- powiedział śmiejąc się tak cicho że było trudno to usłyszeć, gdy dotknął swojego policzka z którego poleciało kilka kropel krew. -Mówiłam nie podchodź... nie ręczę znów za siebie, umiem się bronić- powiedziała nadal trzymając nóż w jego stronę. -Nie będę się z tobą bawił -powiedział gwiżdżąc. Po chwili dziewczynę złapał smok czarny jak noc Szczerbatek. -Puść mnie! -Na statku- krzyknął, a kiedy Szczerbatek nawrócił, Czkawka złapał się go i po chwili był już na siodle. Wspólnie przepływali błękitne morze w poszukiwaniu statku którym odpływała flota Hoffersonów. Woda była tak przejrzysta i błękitna, że chłopak mógł zobaczyć kilka smoków wodnych, które byli jego sprzymierzeńcami. Minęło kilka minut a młody wódz dojrzał średniej wielkości, w kolorze zeschniętego drewna statek Hoffersonów. -Proszę... znalazłem go szybciej niż się spodziewałem.- powiedział klepiąc swojego smoka lekko po pysku. -Wole utonąć niż tam wrócić- wysyczała patrząc w dół dziewczyna, gdzie również zauważała smoki. Było dla niej dziwne, że płyną pod nimi już tak długo, a żaden ani nie chciał ruszyć ani jej, ani jeźdźca z Berk. Wiedziała że może i ma on Nocną Furię, ale przecież to nie daje mu całej władzy nad smokami. A może one się go boją. Przecież to nie miało by sensu. Szczerbatek, jak go nazywał chłopak widać było że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Czy smoki wydawały jej się powoli milszymi sprzymierzeńcami? Astrid zaczęła już za dużo myśleć. Nie wiedziała co ją do tego zmusiło. -Udam że tego nie słyszałeeeeeeeeeeem- powiedział wyrywając ją z zamyślenia Czkawka i próbując wymigać się od sieci, która nawet nie wyglądała na dość masywną, ale mogła mu przeszkodzić w locie. Gdy podleciał bliżej puścił córkę Hoffersona na pokład, która jakby o tym wiedziała przyjęła odpowiednią pozycję w przykucnięciu na lądowanie. -Oddaje córeczkę! Do następnej zabawy, ale tym razem ze smokami- krzyknął młody wódz zachęcająco i poleciał w stronę swojego domu... w stronę Berk. 2. Droga której sama nie wybrałam. Czkawka bezpiecznie na Szczerbatku wrócił na Berk. Wiedział że wódz Halley ma córkę, ale nie wiedział że będzie to niebieskooka blondynka z takim temperamentem, która jak na razie według niego była potulną córeczką tatusia. U Astrid. Dziewczyna miała w ogóle inne przekonania niż myślał o niej młody wódz. Nienawidziła słuchać się ojca. Chciała wybrać dla siebie własną drogę. Niestety jej ojciec do jej życia wprowadził kilka szczegółów, które wprowadzą ogromne zmiany w jej życie. Astrid naprawdę nie miała zamiaru się tłumaczyć ojcu, choć wiedziała że będzie musiała. Całe życie marzyła, aby w końcu pójść na wojnę. Jej ojciec zaś twierdził że kobiety nie nadają się na wojny, tylko mają siedzieć w domu i zajmować się dziećmi. -Ile razy mam ci powtarzać. Po pierwsze mogłaś zginać bo wikingom z Berk zachciało się przyjaźni ze smokami, a po drugie właśnie na statek rzuciła cię Nocna Furia... Nocna Furia!- tłumaczył głośnym tonem wódz Halley Mirey. -Wiedziałam że tak będzie- wyszeptała sama do siebie Astrid, ale jednak za głośno bo jej ojciec potrafił usłyszeć najmniejsze szmery. -Co wiedziałaś? Mówiłem siedź w domu. Chwila nieuwagi, a bym cię stracił. Wiesz sama że matki nie masz, a gdybym stracił i ciebie bym sobie tego nie wybaczył- powiedział dotykając jej ramienia. -Dlatego chcesz sam ustabilizować mi życie tak? Czy ja się prosiłam żebyś wybierał mi męża i to takiego którego nie kocham?- spytała wkurzona momentalnie się wyrywając. -Znów będziesz mi to wypominać? -Tak... Nie kocham go... Zrozum... nie chce być z osobą której nie kocham a tym bardziej nie znam długo, ani dobrze. Równie dobrze mogłabym być z kimś kto znajduje się od nas setki mil ... A ty co? ... Oczywiście nic .... Wystarczy abym była tylko dobrze ustatkowana i aby mój mąż pełnił odpowiednią funkcję na wodza- powiedziała i weszła na dziób statku. Chciała przez chwilę chodź być sama. Zacząć snów myśleć o tym o czym myślała codziennie. O tym co jest, co ma być kiedyś z Eretem, z którym nie wyobrażała sobie na tą chwilę życia. Dziś jednak od codziennych rozmyślań oderwała ją po chwili jedna rzecz. A dokładnie osoba. Kim tak naprawdę był młody wódz z Berk? Czemu jej nie zabił? Nie pamiętała już niestety dokładnie jak wyglądał, ale w jej pamięci utkwiły zielone oczy. Oczy przypominające jej oczy swojej matki. Były tak szczere, jak ona sama. Można było bezpośrednio w nich zobaczyć że Młody Wódz jest dobrym człowiekiem, i nie chce na pozór zabijać jak myślała. To co zobaczyła w nich utkwiło w jej pamięci. Szum morza jeszcze bardziej pozwalał jej na wspominanie tego co właśnie się stało. Albo co się właśnie dzieje. Około godzinę później. Kiedy statek dobił już do portu, Astrid momentalnie wybiegła z niego tak żeby ojciec nie mógł jej kolejny raz nawet spróbować złapać. Pobiegła tam gdzie chodzi kiedy chce się komuś wygadać, kiedy chce aby ktoś bez złych emocji powiedział swoje zdanie. Tą osobą była jej przyjaciółka Katrin. Zawsze umiała ją wysłuchać. Dziewczyna była w wieku Astrid, o brązowych włosach związanych w długiego kucyka usytuowanego na czubku głowy. Miała mocno brązowe oczy i była trochę wyższa od Astrid. Razem znały się od urodzenia i zawsze uwielbiały spędzać wolny czas. Były nierozłączne i ufały sobie bezgranicznie. 3. Co się tam stało? Zbliżała się godzina 20.00. Ojciec Czkawki Stoick miał już dosyć ciągłego napadania na wrogów. Chciał ich do końca wykończyć. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział od czego zaczęła się ta wojna, trwała już od pokoleń. Żadne z klanów nie chciało ustąpić i obydwa chciały być górą. Stoick chciał wykorzystać to że mają smoki i powierzyć synowi zadanie dotyczące zwiadu i odkryciu przez niego słabego punktu ludzi z Halley. -To naprawdę jest konieczne? ... i tak maja już wycisk- powiedział Czkawka śmiejąc się. -Dla ciebie to zabawa?- spytał Stoick. -No wiesz... W sensie... No... Można tak powiedzieć- powiedział biorąc jedną rękę za głowę i rzucając oczy w swojego smoka Szczerbatka. -Musimy się w końcu ich pozbyć... Na smoka i rób co mówię... I nie kombinuj...- uprzedził go -Co? Kombinować? Ja? No wiesz- powiedział śmiejąc się i pokazując żeby Szczerbatek wyszedł na dwór gdzie ruszył z ojcem. Stoick spojrzał na niego swoim upominającym wzrokiem. -Dobra... Już rozumiem... Żadnego krętactwa... Łapię- powiedział i wszedł na Szczerbatka. Zastanawiał się ile będzie tam lecieć. Czy uda mu się dotrzeć przed zmrokiem. Podczas lata słońce górowało najdłużej więc di były dłuższe. Słońce powoli chciało się już chować za malowniczymi górami, ale jednak chyba coś mu kazało jeszcze zostać na cząstce nieba. Na Halley Astrid gdy doszła już do domu Katrin nawet nie musiała pukać. Przyjaciółka od razu ją zaprosiła do domu i poszły razem na górę do pokoju. Pokój Katrin był w kształcie kwadratu. w większości miejsca od razu za drzwiami zajmowało jej łóżko, a pod oknem był stoliczek. Szafa i kilka półek czy szafek nie grało roli stania w odpowiednim miejscu. Obydwie usiadły na łóżku i popijały herbatę co chwila rozmawiając. -I jak było?- spytała bez chwili odetchnienia Katrin -Lepiej nie mówić- odparła Astrid -Złapał cię ... -Jeśli masz na myśli ojca to też- powiedziała biorąc łyk herbaty -Chyba nie mówisz że...- nie dokończyła bo Astrid momentalnie jej przerwała -Jeden z ludzi z Berk ... I to nie byle jaki ... Młody wódz, syn Stoicka i Jeździec, podkreślam Jeździec mrocznej jak duch Nocnej Furii - zaczęła mówić ruszając palcami i tym samym strasząc przyjaciółkę. -Co?! Katrin nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszała. Astrid opowiedziała jej wtedy wszystko od początku co dokładnie zaszło na Berk. -Czyli ludzie z Berk maja pokój ze smokami, od kiedy?- zapytała po długiej opowieści Astrid. -Nie wiadomo. -A ten młody wódz? Przystojny chociaż?- spytała z uśmieszkiem na twarzy Katrin -No wiesz- powiedziała z uśmiechem i rzuciła w nią poduszką. -Co- spytała śmiejąc się. -Ja się zbieram ... Jest 24.00 a jak pójdę do domu mam i tak przerąbane nie mówiąc już o kolejnym kazaniu -Spoko ... Do jutra, trzymaj się -Pa, ty też. Astrid wyszła na dwór i kierowała się w stronę własnego domu. Tej nocy była pełnia. Była ona tak widoczna, a księżyc tak duży że zapierał dech w piersiach. Niebo było czyste. Ani jednej nawet najmniejszej chmurki. Wiatr lekko rozwiewał włosy Astrid tak że czuła w sobie jego wsparcie. Nie dało się tak po prostu przejść i na to wszystko nie spojrzeć. Kiedy młoda wojowniczka już dochodziła do domu usłyszała pewne siebie i mocne kroki. 4. Nietypowa noc. Astrid myślała że to jej ojciec. Dziewczyna momentalnie się odezwała nie odwracając się bo wiedziała że i tak będzie musiała się wypowiadać w domu. -Przepraszam, tak znów późno, tak wiem, byłam jak zwykle u Katrin, chcesz to się jej zapytaj jak mi znów nie wierzysz- prawie wykrzyczała to zdanie to osoby za nią. -Taaa... szlaban dla ciebie to za mało kochana, ja to bym dołożył coś jeszcze- odpowiedział męski młody głos. Astrid w jednym szybkim ruchu się odwróciła a jej oczom ukazał się młody wódz Berk. -Znów ty!? Idź sobie, bo zawołam ojca, a Hoffersonowie świetnie dają sobie rade z Haddockami- powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem Astrid. -Ty jesteś Hofferson, a rady mi nie dałaś ... Taaa a miałem nie kombinować- odpowiedział żartując, tyle że ostatnie słowa cicho wyszeptał do siebie. -Potrafię! -Udowodnij- odpowiedział tak szybko jak to możliwe, co go bardzo zdziwiło. Co on w ogóle sobie wyobrażał, i co w ogóle wyprawiał. -Nie mam zamiar- powiedziała odwracając się - Boisz się. Przyznaj ... Obiecuje że on ci nic nie zrobi, ale tylko pokaż że dasz sobie ze mną rade- powiedział młody wódz podpuszczając ją i po chwili pokazując na Szczerbatka który uważnie i bezuczuciowo przyglądał się owej sytuacji. -Dobra- powiedziała podchodząc bliżej niego. - E e ee ... Bez noża- powiedział gdy zobaczył że młoda wojowniczka sięga po niego ze swojej łydki. -Niech ci będzie ... miejmy to z głowy- powiedziała, po chwili zamachując się, aby go obezwładnić, ale młody wódz szybko złapał jej rękę, obrócił ją i momentalnie jednym płynnym ruchem przycisnął ją do siebie. Młoda wojowniczka była teraz przyparta do jego klatki piersiowej swoimi plecami. Jej ręce były nadal przytrzymywane przez niego, ale nie tak że musiały ją boleć. Chciała go obezwładnić, przy czym sama właśnie została. To było naprawdę szybkie, młoda wojowniczka dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co zrobiła. -Nadal myślisz że dasz sobie ze mną radę Astrid?- powiedział szeptając jej do ucha. -Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-spytała wyrywając się, ale chłopak szybko ją odwrócił, nadal trzymając jej jedną z rąk, żeby do końca nie mogła się wyrwać. Ich oczy były centralnie przed sobą. -Jeśli mnie zaraz nie puścisz, to.. -To co? Zawołasz po swojego kochasia?- spytał szybko przerywając jej -Tak ... Po mojego narzeczonego, któ..- chciała dokończyć Astrid ale znów nie było jej to dane, bo Czkawka zaczął jej przerywać i mówiąc rzeczy dla niej prawdziwe. -Którego nie kochasz ...- dokończył -Skąd to wiesz?- spytała i znów próbowała się wyrwać ale Czkawka ją tym razem już trzymał obydwoma rękami. -Widzę to w twoich oczach- powiedział pokazując na nie, w których odbijała się tarcza księżyca. Astrid zatkało, jeszcze nie zdarzyło jej się żeby jedna osoba nie znając jej mogła tyle o niej wiedzieć. -Będę krzyczeć, jak mnie nie puścisz, właśnie w tym momencie- powiedziała po chwili, kiedy już ochłonęła -Krzycz - powiedział bez wahania ledwo szeptając. -Co?- zapytała zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała że młody wódz nie boi się niczego co może tu zastać. -Krzycz ... Nawet jak mnie złapiecie, ja ucieknę, więc mi to różnicy nie robi czy wrócę do domu teraz czy za godzinę, dwie... nie jestem taki jak ojciec - powiedział w końcu puszczając ją. Obydwoje stali chwile w ciszy, a Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka. -Wiem jak to jest tak się czuć.. obco- powiedział wchodząc na smoka. -Wie kto?- spytała aby dowiedzieć się o jego imieniu. -Nie śmiej się... chodź tak naprawdę jesteśmy wrogami więc jak chcesz... Czkawka- odpowiedział i momentalnie wbił się w górę na Szczerbatku. 5. Niespodziewana pomoc. Astrid po dość nietypowej nocy wróciła do domu. Było już dość po 24.00. Wrażenia z tej nocy również nie były normalne. Dlaczego młody wódz jej nie skrzywdził? Była to kolejna taka sytuacja której nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć. Bardzo zastanawiało ją wszystko co jest związane z Czkawką. Kiedy młoda wojowniczka miała zamiar iść spać, usłyszała krzyki i ryki. Gdy wyjrzała przez okno przeżyła szok. Na Halley przyleciały smoki. Dzikie smoki i to nie nastawione zbyt przyjaźnie. Ludzie z wyspy od razu zaczęli z nimi walczyć. Astrid momentalnie wyskoczyła przez okno bo chciała pomóc innym. Pokonała ona kilka smoków, ale nagle w jej stronę zaczął iść bordowy Koszmar Ponocnik. Jego ciało było pokryte niezwykłymi płomieniami. Astrid pierwszy raz poczuła strach. Kiedy smok zaczął się do niej zbliżać, niespodziewanie przez długim zianiem osłonił ją inny smok. Kiedy Ponocnik odleciał Astrid dopiero zauważyła co za smok uratował jej życie. Był to jeden ze Śmiertników Zębaczy, maści w większości błękitnej. Nie miała ona pojęcia dlaczego smok ją uratował. Całe życie wpajane miała do głowy że smoki to zło. Z tego co właśnie przeżyła wszystko schodziło do jednego wielkiego kłamstwa. -Dlaczego mi pomogłaś?- spytała ostrożnie podchodząc z wyciągniętą ręką do niej. Smoczyca pozwoliła się jej dotknąć, a po chwili poleciała w stronę jednego z klifów. Może i była noc, ale Astrid wiedziała już dokładnie czemu smoczyca jej pomogła. W głębi widziała ona przebłyski wielkich zielonych oczu. Były to oczy Nocnej Furii. Od razu się domyśliła kim był jeźdźca. Najwyraźniej nie zdążył on wrócić na Berk bo wiedział co się wydarzy i tym samym chciał jej pomóc. To on wysłał Śmiertnika, i gdyby nie on Astrid by już nie było. -Od razu mogłam na to wpaść- powiedziała do siebie. Minęło z pół godziny zanim ludzie pozbyli się z wyspy smoków. Każdy poszedł po całej sytuacji w swoją stronę kończyć to co zaczął. W większości spać, no bo kto nie śpi o 01.00 godzinie? Jako tako znalazła się jedna osoba, a dokładnie wojowniczka która nie umiała zmrużyć oka. -Astrid czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?- spytał ją ojciec gdy przechodząc zobaczył zapalone światło. -Nie mogę- powiedziała szybko chowając za sobą szkicownik. -Może była to i nagła walka, ale idź już lepiej spać- powiedział i wyszedł. -Jak tylko się dowiem co dziś w nocy zaszło- powiedziała do siebie i zaczęła dalej szkicować. Cały czas miała ona w głowie młodego jeźdźca, Czkawkę. Nie mogła go zrozumieć. Niby wróg.. ale jaka osoba pomaga wrogowi? Wydawało jej się jakby on był jej odbiciem w lustrze. Niby tak różni, a tak podobni. Podobnie miał sam młody wódz. Co było tak innego i ciekawego w tej dziewczynie że go tak odmieniła? Całe życie ojciec wpajał mu o walce z ludźmi z Halley, gdzie głównym wodzem jest Mirey Hofferson. Że jedyną rzeczą to w końcu zabicie go i przejęcie jego wyspy. Co się stało z tamtym Czkawką, który zawsze przyznawał rację ojcu co do walk z nimi. Jaka zmiana w nim zaszła? ... I co najważniejsze, co, albo kto na to wszystko wpłynął... 6. Strzał w sedno. Ranek na Halley, nastał bardzo szybko. Każdy zabrał się za swoje codzienne prace. Na wyspie, w domu wodza, brakowało jednak jednej dziewczyny, Astrid. Młoda wojowniczka poszła razem ze swoim łukiem do lasu. Co jakiś czas ćwiczyła strzelanie, choć i tak nie mogła być lepsza bo trenowała od dziecka. Miała już wyznaczone kilka miejsc gdzie trenowała. Gdzie nie gdzie były namalowane tarcze na pniach, lub wywieszone które zrobiła przy pomocy jednego z wikingów. Skutkowało to bardzo dobrą celnością i trafnym okiem. Naprawdę bardzo dawno nie zepsuła żadnego strzału. Tam gdzie chciała, zawsze trafiała. -No to ostatnia- powiedziała do siebie i wycelowała w drzewo na którym była namalowana jedna z tarcz. Powoli zaczęła ona wypuszczać strzałę, ale usłyszała męski głos. -Spudłujesz Jej strzała momentalnie zmieniła tor lotu. Przeleciała nawet koło drzewa, które było jednym z grubszych chyba w tym lesie. -Pierwszy raz nie trafiłam ... komu się znów nudzi!?- krzyknęła rozzłoszczona. -Spokojnie... To tylko ja- powiedział wychodząc z krzaków. Gdy postać całkowicie wyszła z krzaków oczom Astrid ukazał się młody wódz z Berk, Czkawka. -Nie powinieneś być na swojej wyspie?- spytała wymierzając strzałę w kolejne drzewo, ale w jej głosie było słychać ironię. -Szczerbatek nie chciał lecieć- odpowiedział po chwili biorąc rękę za głowę. -Że kto?- spytała opuszczając łuk. -Że on- powiedział pokazując na smoka który dopiero teraz wyskoczył za nim z krzaków i przyglądał się Astrid przyjacielsko, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Uważaj bo ci uwierzę- powiedziała i jednym płynnym ruchem nastawiła swój łuk i wypuściła strzałę, która strzeliła w sam środek tarczy namalowanej na drzewie, około 20 metrów od niej. -Nieźle- powiedział Czkawka -Dzięki ... Ma się to oko- powiedziała wyjmując kolejną strzałę i przykładając ją do łuku. -Też bym tak chciał strzelać- powiedział opierając się na drzewo. -To nic trudnego - powiedziała biorąc łuk w jedną rękę i trzymając w stronę Czkawki -Nie boisz się że ci coś zrobię?- spytał zamyślony, patrząc prosto w jej oczy w których widział małą cząstkę niepewności. -Już sama nie wiem co myśleć ... Miałeś tyle okazji żeby to zrobić... Więc nie mam nic do stracenia.- powiedziała zamyślona odwracając się i patrząc w słońce bez mrużenia oczu. Czkawka podszedł do niej okrążając ją przy tym żeby zobaczyć jej twarz i wziął z jej ręki delikatnie łuk. -Nic trudnego co?- powiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. -To jak ... em... o, latanie na smoku- powiedziała pokazując na Szczerbatka, który o dziwo nie był w temacie bo od samej ich rozmowy zaczął skakać za żabą. -Na smoku?- powiedział a Astrid ustawiła mu odpowiednio ręce i łuk powoli go naprężając. Czkawka cały czas go trzymał, był na początku trochę zorientowany bliskością Astrid, która chwilami była naprawdę blisko niego żeby odpowiednio ustawić, naciągnąć i nacelować łuk z którym miał lekkie trudności. -Gdy przechylasz go w lewo, strzała leci w lewo, w prawo, to w prawo, kiedy naciągasz mocniej i go podniesiesz wodze leci w górę, szybciej i na dłuższe odległości... podobnie jest ze strzałą- powiedziała trzymając lekko łuk a drugą rękę mając na jego lewym ramieniu. Stała ona tuż za młodym wodzem. Po chwili jednak speszyła się bo zauważyła że była naprawdę znacząco blisko niego. Od tyłu mogła zobaczyć jego naprawdę delikatny zarost, lewy policzek, na którym widziała lewy jego maleńki dołeczek ukazujący się po uśmiechu, a także jego skupienie, które przedstawił w swoich zielonych oczach. 7. Tajemnica serca. Astrid momentalnie się od niego odsunęła, kiedy zauważyła że stoi bardzo blisko niego. Wiedziała że jej zachowanie wobec niego nie jest właściwe. No bo kto uczy strzelać z łuku swojego największego wroga? A co jeśli to tylko pozory a on może to później wykorzystac przeciwko niej? Miała mętlik w głowie co do niego, niej samej, całej tej wojny i wielu innych rzeczy. -Przepraszam- powiedziała po chwili, odwracając wzrok od niego. Była zawsze pewna siebie, więc co w ty momencie stało się z tą Astrid? Gdzie się schowała? -Nic się stało- powiedział opuszczając łuk i odwracając się do niej. -Nie powinniśmy tu być... ja ty ... tak ty nie powinieneś- powiedziała zacinając się co chwilę. -Przecież nie chce ci nic zrobić- odpowiedział szukając oczami Szczerbatka. -Ale to nie ma sensu- powiedziała Astrid szybko odwracając się już całkowicie żeby przypadkiem nie spojrzeć na Czkawkę. -Naucz mnie strzelać i już mnie nie ma... co ty na to?- spytał i po chwili zauważył Astrid która się do niego odwróciła i patrzyła na niego niepewnie. -Obiecuje ze nic ci nie zrobię i od razu się później zmyje do siebie.. to znaczy polecę do siebie- wydukał w końcu młody wódz z uśmiechem odkładając łuk i kładzie lewą dłoń na prawej stronie ciała i podnosi prawą rękę. -Serce to nie tu wiesz?- powiedziała śmiejąc się -A no tak .. mój błąd- odpowiedział tez się śmiejąc i po chwili poprawiając już dobrze ułożoną rękę na sercu. -No nie daj się prosić - wydusił widząc że Astrid znów próbuje się zamyślać, albo to inaczej ująć zamknąć w sobie. -Dobra, ale mam nadzieje ze szybko ci idzie nauka bo chce to zrobić raz a szybko- odpowiedziała po chwili -...w mgnieniu oka- powiedział biorąc znów łuk do ręki -Niech stracę ... Podstawy ci mówiłam ... -... tak jeśli w górę, góra, dół, dół i tak dalej ... jak latanie na smoku, pamiętam -przerwał jej Czkawka. -Właśnie tak, ważne jest też trzymanie go -powiedziała biorąc od niego łuk. Po chwili Astrid już stanęła prosto na trawie, trzymając łuk w ręce ze strzałą i prosto ustawiając go co do centymetra do wystrzału. -Widzisz? To proste... teraz ty- wydukała spokojnie podając mu łuk bo jeszcze nie wiedziała czy dobrze robi. -Ja to wolałem jak ty mi ustawiałaś- odpowiedział biorąc i próbując ustawić się tak jak ona. Astrid odruchowo strzeliła go lekko w głowę, -Ej.. za co to- spyta się śmiejąc i biorąc lewą rękę za głowę. Astrid nie wiedziała czemu tak zrobiła. Czuła się w jego otoczeniu taka wolna, bez skrępowania mogła z nim chwilami rozmawiać i tak też się zachowywać. -Za paplanie- odpowiedziała z uroczym uśmiechem rozluźniając sie już do końca -Dobra wiec tak?... Astrid po około godzinie nauczyła Czkawkę naprawdę bardzo dobrze strzelać. Kilka razy oberwał znów za paplanie bez sensu, ale kilka momentów później wracał do normalnego zachowania co dało niezłe wyniki w umiejętności strzelania w łuku do celu. -Nieźle- powiedziała Astrid idąc po strzały, które Czkawka wystrzelił. -Nieźle? Tyle?- spytał zdziwiony oddając jej łuk. -Tak.. nieźle ... nic więcej nie powiem bo jeszcze mi nie dorównujesz - odpowiedziała zbierając się do powrotu. Astrid zamierzała już iść. Gdy zrobiła już kilka kroków w stronę wioski Czkawka złapał ją za rękę żeby się zatrzymała. -Kiedy znów cię zobaczę?- spytał szybko nie wiedząc nawet co mówi, bo wyrwało mu się to szybko i bez myślenia. -Co?- spytała zdziwiona Astrid. Naprawdę nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji i zachowania młodego wodza, Czkawki. Myślała że ją tylko wykorzysta co do nauki i da jej spokój, co zagłębi jej jeszcze więcej przemyśleń co do niego, a on? -Kiedy byśmy mogli się spotkać? .. Chce ci to wynagrodzić... Mam nawet pewien pomysł jak, ale musisz się zgodzić- powiedział tłumacząc już ostrożnie zważając na słowa. -No ... ja ...- męczyła się ze słowami Astrid, puszczając powoli jego dłoń, ale nie spuszczając z nich wzroku. -Może nie znasz mnie długo, ale sama wiesz ze nie odpuszczę- zaczął przekonywać ją i puszczając jej dłoń. Astrid w tym samym momencie gdy poczuła brak dłoni Czkawki w swojej, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść szybko w stronę wioski. Czkawka zaczął już wchodzić na Szczerbatka nie spuszczając wzroku z Astrid. Gdy chciał odlecieć dziewczyna się momentalnie odwróciła. -Jutro o tej samej porze- powiedziała szybko przełamując się. Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział. Astrid zobaczyła tylko na jego ustach uśmiech stwarzający te jego małe prawie niewidoczne dołeczki na policzkach. Młody wódz puścił jej oczko i odleciał. Puścił Oczko? Co to miało znaczyć? Odwdzięczyć się? Zamiast co raz mniej się zagłębiać w informacjach o młodym wodzu Berk, Astrid co raz bardziej interesowała się nim. Przecież to nie mogło się dziać naprawdę; Co teraz będzie? Czkawka nawet sam nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło. Astrid jest jego wrogiem, więc co zaszło w lesie? Czemu mu pomogła? Dlaczego nie miał odwagi i wolnej woli żeby ją zabić? Byłby to przecież kluczowy cel dla Berk. Jedyna rzecz, która nie pozwała mu to zrobić było jego serce. Serce które kryło u niego jak i u niej wielką tajemnicę. Tylko że na razie żadne z nich o tym jeszcze nie wiedziało. 8. Lot który zapoczątkuje coś niemożliwego. Astrid rano mniej więcej o tej samej porze co wczoraj poszła do miejsca spotkania. Nigdzie nie spotkała jednak Czkawki. Może ją wystawił? A co jeśli to jest zasadzka. Co chwile przez głowę przechodziło jej mnóstwo czarnych myśli. Było tu równie pięknie jak wczoraj, tyle że na niebie było kilka chmur, które co chwilę przesłaniały słońce nadając mu tajemniczości. Młoda wojowniczka miała już wracać, gdy nagle usłyszała znajomy męski głos za swoimi plecami. Nie musiała się odwracać żeby wiedzieć kto to jest. -Przyszłaś -Jeśli chodzi o obietnice, zawsze je dotrzymuje - powiedziała odwracając się i zauważyła młodego wodza siedzącego na swoim smoku. -To chodź- powiedział wyciągając do niej rękę nie ruszając się ze Szczerbtka. -Że co? Żartujesz sobie prawda? -spytała zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała co Czkawka chciał zrobić, ale też nie że stać go na coś tak szalonego żeby zabrać ją na lot na smoku. -Nic ci nie będzie... - powiedział nadal trzymając rękę w jej stronę -Ale... -Chodź- powiedział z uroczym uśmiechem. Nie wiadomo czemu na Astrid ten uśmiech podziałał. Co w nim takiego było? Czemu to robi? W jej głowie było mnóstwo myśli i pytań, tyle że na żadne nie umiała sobie sama odpowiedzieć. Młoda wojowniczka spokojnie podeszła do smoka. Czkawka powoli pomógł jej na wejść. -Chce ci pokazać wyspy z perspektywy smoków i mojej... nie masz się czego bać- powiedział. Astrid położyła ręce na jego ramieniu a młody wódz po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Byli już naprawdę bardzo wysoko. Czkawka musiał bardzo uważać, żeby ludzie z Halley ich nie zauważyli. Było by to wtedy naprawdę niebezpieczne dla ich obojga gdyby tak się stało. Lecieli już naprawdę bardzo długo. Astrid poznała świat o którym nawet nie miała pojęcia. Nieświadoma tego co robi wtuliła się w Czkawkę. Minęła chwila i dopiero zauważyła co robi. -Przepraszam- powiedziała szybko i złapała się tym razem smoka. -Nic się nie stało ... śmiało ... bo spadniesz- odpowiedział z uśmiechem nie odwracając głowy. Kącikami oczy patrzył on na prawą stronę i już wiedział że Astrid zrozumiała mu o co chodzi. Dziewczyna znów się w niego wtuliła ale tym razem świadomie. -Czemu to robisz?- spytała Astrid, która w końcu chciała odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. -Robię co? -Patrząc na to skąd pochodzisz powinieneś mnie zabić, a zabierasz mnie na taki lot- powiedziała wyciągając jedną rękę, która wtapia się w śnieżnobiałe chmury. Było jasno, ale Astrid czuła jakby robiło się co raz ciemniej. Jakby dzięki Czkawce zapominała o całym świecie. -Taki to znaczy? -zapytał aby wyciągnąć z niej jakiekolwiek słowa -Magiczny, niesamowity- wytłumaczyła i znów objęła go druga ręką. Czkawka nie musiał się odwracać aby wiedzieć że Astrid się uśmiecha. Miał takie uczucie że właśnie to robi. Gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu jej głowę momentalnie z jego ust wydobyło się kilka słów. -Nie zabieraj głowy...- powiedział kładąc swoją dłoń na jej dłoniach które były usytuowane na jego piersi. Astrid się nieco zarumieniła na to, ale nie zabrała głowy. Pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił da niej tak cudownego. I to nie byle kto. Był to wróg, który zaczął co raz bardziej zbliżać się tym samym do jej serca. 9. Wpadka. Astrid powoli usypiała na Szczerbatku. Było dobrze już po 22.00. Latali naprawdę bardzo długo z kilkoma przerwami. Byli w różnych miejscach. Między innymi Czkawka pokazał jej Sanktuarium, gdzie Astrid spotkała smoka, który ją uratował. Bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniła ze smoczycą kiedy Czkawka poprawiał ogon Szczerbatka. Wiedziała że nie mogła jej zabrać, ale również Śmiertnik bardzo się do niej przywiązał. Młoda wojowniczka stwierdziła że da jej na imię Wichura i będzie ją co jakiś czas odwiedzać, aby spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu... Kiedy Czkawka doleciał już do Halley, poprosił swojego smoka żeby leciał trochę ciszej. -Dobra mordko ... jak najciszej- powiedział kładąc jedną rękę na pysku swojego towarzysza. Chciał on odstawić Astrid do domu, przy czym sam nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę. Po kilku minutach znalazł on dom wodza i pokój na górze. Skąd wiedział który jest jej? Miał swoje sekrety co do tego, jak sam powiedział. Dzięki pomocy Szczerbatka odstawił Astrid do domu i położył ją na łóżku. Znalazł jakiś koc i ją przykrył. Za nim jeszcze wyszedł napisał do niej, krótki liścik i położył na szafce nocnej. -Śpij dobrze- powiedział zatrzymując się tuż przed wyjściem. -Wrauuu- zaryczał trochę Szczerbatek. -Już idę, idę- powiedział wychodząc przez okno. Pech tak chciał że poślizgnął się on przez swoją sztuczną nogę. Światła momentalnie się pozapalały. -Uciekaj! Już! ... Szczerbatek później mnie znajdziesz! Wiej!- krzyczał młody wódz. Jego smok zrozumiał i schował się na jedno z wielkich drzew. Była noc, więc nikt nie miał szans zauważyć czarnego smoka w gąszczu liści. -Że też akurat teraz- powiedział Czkawka i nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. -Teraz teraz ... co tu robiłeś? Chciałeś mi zabić córkę?- spytał wódz Halley Mirey. -Nic z tych rzeczy- powiedział delikatnie wstając nie robiąc żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, bo było w niego wycelowanych z 5 strzał od każdego z mężczyzn i miecz samego wodza. -Więc co tu robiłeś? O tej porze? -Tego ci akurat nie udzielę- powiedział drażniąc wodza. -Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie ... do lochów z nim- powiedział, a kilka z ludzi od razu wykonało rozkaz. Czkawka został wrzucony do jednego z małych zimnych pomieszczeń. Były to lochy. -Cóż ... przyznam że nasze lochy są wygodniejsze- powiedział wstając i podchodząc do krat. -Byłeś tam?- spytał wódz z ciekawością -Taaa ... kilka razy za głupie pomysły, takie jak te- powiedział pokazując rękami przed sobą, mając na myśli ową sytuację. Nikt nic nie powiedział i wszyscy zaczęli już wychodzić. -Życzę powodzenia- krzyknął Czkawka. -W czym?- spytał zdziwiony wódz. -W upilnowaniu mnie- odpowiedział ze swoim uśmieszkiem Czkawka. 10. Odruchowy krok. Astrid nie słyszała całego zamieszania jakie było na dworze w nocy. Była za bardzo przejęta ostatnim spędzonym dniem i cały czas spała. Z samego rana przyszła do niej Katrin. -Wstawaj no- krzyknęła Katrin -Co? co?- powiedziała szybko jeszcze niedobudzona Astrid, przykrywając się bardziej kocem. -Szybko !- popędzała ją przyjaciółka, zabierając go, aż zobaczyła dziewczynę w normalnym ubraniu. -Chwila.. dlaczego ja nie jestem...- nie dokończyła Astrid bo ugryzła się w język. Młodą wojowniczkę zdziwiło bardzo to że była w swoim łóżku. A co jeśli to wszystko był tylko sen? Jej zamyślenia przerwał głos Katrin, a raczej głos który coś czytał. Dziękuję Astrid za tak wspaniały dzień spędzony z tobą. Pomogłem ci się dostać dzięki Szczerbatkowi do domu bo usypiałaś. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę i liczę na kolejne spotkanie z tobą. Sama już wiesz jaki jest mój przyjaciel i wiesz że ci nic już nie zrobi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo cię polubił. Nie mówiąc już o mnie... Może gdy się już obudzisz i to przeczytasz będzie za późno, ale słodkich snów moja wojowniczko. '' '' Czkawka -Pokaż to- powiedziała szybko Astrid momentalnie wstając -Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Moja wojowniczko?- spytała podejrzanie Katrin -Nie? -Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, a teraz powiem ci coś co powinnaś już wiedzieć, ale sądząc po tobie nic nie wiesz- powiedziała na początku ją uprzedzając. -Mów co się stało- powiedziała chowając list o swojej kieszeni przy spódnicy. -Złapali go!- krzyknęła ze szczęścia Katrin -Kogo?- spytała Astrid bo nie wiedziała o co chodziło jej przyjaciółce. -No tego przyszłego wodza z Berk, włóczył się w nocy koło waszego domu. Astrid wiedziała już dokładnie o kogo chodziło, od razu wybiegła z pokoju, ale w progu drzwi zatrzymała ją Katrin. -A ty gdzie?- zapytała zdziwiona zachowaniem przyjaciółki -Ja? jaaa .. no tak .. jaaa muszę coś załatwić - wyjąknęła w końcu młoda wojowniczka i po chwili już jej nie było. Astrid domyślała się gdzie mogą trzymać Czkawkę, od razu tam poszła, ale przy wejściu zatrzymał ją jeden z wikingów, który pilnował więźniów. Był duży i bardzo umięśniony, dziewczyna nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby był to jeden z najsilniejszych wikingów jej ojca. -Po co tam chcesz zejść?- zapytał nerwowo. -Chciałam zobaczyć tego wodza, ... młodego wodza, wydaje mi się że chyba to nie on... a to ja go chyba widziałam bliżej, prawda?- powiedziała wykorzystując swój dar kontrolowania innymi, co bardzo jej się przydawało na Halley. -Taak.. chyba tak .. ale w mojej obecności .. jeszcze ci coś zrobi, a wódz by mnie chyba udusił- powiedział wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Gdy tam weszli było w nich kilka cel. Astrid naliczyła 7, trzy po lewo i trzy po prawo, a według tego wikinga młody wódz powinien być w siódmej celi na przeciw niej. -Zwiał!- powiedział i wybiegł z pomieszczenia po wodza, aby go o tym poinformować. -Ciekawie jak... żadnych okien, drzwi ... i zamek nie naruszony- powiedziała patrząc w stronę gdzie wybiegł wiking który miał pilnować wszystkich cel, czyli głównie jednego więźnia, Czkawki. 11. Ciemność. Astrid nadal patrzyła w stronę, gdzie niedawno wybiegł jeden z wikingów. Gdy nagle usłyszała jakby coś spadło, a raczej zeskoczyło. -Nie mogę uwierzyć że macie takich głupich strażników- odezwał się znajomy głos. -A ja nie mogę uwierzyć że taki głupek jak ty dał się złapać- powiedziała Astrid odwracając się i widząc w ciemności znajome zielone oczy. -Bywa, dziś akurat miałem pecha- powiedział Czkawka opierając się o ścianę w celi. -I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, smok ci nie pomógł? - powiedziała podchodząc ze swoim uśmieszkiem do krat. Czkawce bardzo podoba się ten uśmiech. Był bardzo tajemniczy, lekko szyderczy, ale i słodki, co go bardzo zdziwiło, bo był skierowany do niego. - Kazałem mu uciekać...Wiesz co? Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś mi pomogła- zaczął kombinować i się naprawdę słodko uśmiechnął. -Nie działa to na mnie- powiedziała uśmiechając się i odwracając się przy tym przylegając do krat. -Astrid- powiedział stając za nią i łaskocząc ją delikatnie, bo jego ręce zmieściły się przez kraty. -Nic nie czuje- powiedziała jakby śpiewającym głosem. Astrid naprawdę chciała mu pomóc wyjść, ale za nim to zrobi chciała zobaczyć do jakiego stopnia jest zdolny aby ją o to przekonać. Czkawka zaczął ją bardziej łaskotać, a Astrid zaczęła się cicho śmiać szukając swoimi dłońmi jego rąk, aby je w końcu zatrzymać w jednym miejscu. -Astriś- wyszeptał Czkawka. -Zdrobnienia? Oj bo zaraz cię skrzywdzę wypowiedzeniem słowa Czkawuś- powiedziała śmiejąc się, ale w końcu złapała jego dłonie. Astrid wyjęła ze swojej kieszeni klucz, odwracając się. -Skąd masz klucz?- spytał zdziwiony młody wódz. -Jestem córką wodza.. zapomniałeś?- powiedziała z uśmiechem otwierając cele. -Dziękuje- powiedział wychodząc i zbliżając się do niej. Nagle obydwoje usłyszeli głos wodza który schodził na dół z jednym z wikingów. Astrid i Czkawka momentalnie pobiegli obok wejścia z prawej strony. Było ich widać naprawdę minimalnie bo wejście było przedłużone jakby o kilka cegiełek. Astrid została przyciśnięta co ściany przez Czkawkę, który trzymał ją jedną ręką za buzię aby nic nie powiedziała a drugą za górną część prawej ręki. Gdy młody wódz już odpowiednio stanął zakrywając Astrid nie było ich już wcale widać. Czkawka zasłonił ją, a jego strój momentalnie stopił ich z ciemnością. Jedyna rzecz jaka była widoczna tylko przez nich to ich oczy. Które stapiały się ale tym razem ze sobą. 12. Zakazany pocałunek. Ojciec Astrid rozmawiał przez chwilę z jednym z wikingów. Rozkazał on przeszukać całą wioskę, aby znaleźć młodego wodza z Berk. Wiedzieli że nie mógł tak po prostu uciec bo potrzebowałby smoka, a nigdzie nie zwrócili uwagi na to żeby gdzieś po wyspie chowała się Nocna Furia. Astrid zdjęła swoją ręką dłoń Czkawki z jej buzi, gdy wódz Halley opuścił już lochy. -Ojciec mnie uziemi jak się o tym dowie- wyszeptała Astrid -A mnie zabije za to jak się dowie że chyba się zakochałem w córce jego największego wroga- powiedział z wielką szczerością i zauroczeniem w oczach. Astrid zamarła... Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jej Czkawka również nie jest obojętny, ale nie spodziewała się takiego zbiegu wydarzeń. Czkawka nadal trzymał swoją lewą ręką jej prawą górną część ręki, a drugą ręką złapał ją za policzek i zetknął ich czoła razem. Po chwili jego usta delikatnie muskały jej wargi. Obydwoje byli w niebie. Nie był to długi i namiętny pocałunek, ale był jednoznaczny co do ich uczuć. Po chwili obydwoje znów patrzyli sobie w oczy. -A za to to mnie tak samo chyba zabije- powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. -To będzie nasza tajemnica- powiedział i po chwili usłyszał jakieś krzyki w sensie ,,Musicie go znaleźć..", ,,On jest zagrożeniem dla wioski" i wiele innych. -Wrócę tu jutro... a teraz uciekam bo w końcu znów tu wrócą i mnie znajdą, a wtedy będzie co raz gorzej- powiedział gdy się już odczepili od siebie. Astrid przytaknęła i oparła się znów o ścianę. Młody wódz pocałował ją w policzek i szybko się ulotnił przemykając od innych wikingów. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi udało mu się wylecieć z wyspy, jednak zauważonym. Na szczęście żaden już w wikingów nie miał takiego zasięgu, aby zrzucić młodego wodza ze smoka, więc Czkawka bezpiecznie wrócił do domu po owych i niesamowitych przeżyciach. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak ma się czuć. Właśnie wyznał że zakochał się w Astrid. Dziewczynie którą jego ojciec chce zabić. Pocałował ją. Co by sobie ojciec pomyślał gdyby się dowiedział? Dla niego to było magiczne zdarzenie. Nikt mu nic nie kazał. Kierował się sercem, które zbliżyło się już dostatecznie do serca młodej wojowniczki tak że stały się powoli mógłby zrobić dla niej wszystko. Astrid wróciła do siebie do domu i nie wiedziała co myśleć. W jednym momencie była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na wyspie, a z drugiej strony co się stanie kiedy dowie się o tym jej ojciec? Nie miała na razie zamiaru nawet powiedzieć o tym swojej przyjaciółce. Bardzo chciała, ale bała się jej reakcji na taką wiadomość. No bo co miała jej powiedzieć? Hej Katrin, właśnie całowałam się z naszym największym wrogiem, co o tym myślisz? Całą noc siedziała i rozmyślała co teraz będzie. Co się z nimi stanie i co najważniejsze... Jak powiedzą o tym rodzicom? Bo w końcu kiedyś będą musieli im o tym przynajmniej coś powiedzieć. Tyle że teraz nie był to nawet najmniej odpowiedni moment. 13. Wybór. Czkawka po jakimś czasie dotarł na wyspę. Nie można było tego nazwać krótkim czasem. Dla jego ojca było to z trzy dni. Czkawka miał przed sobą cały dzień kazania i wytłumaczeń. -Coś znowu wykombinował!?- spytał wódz zły widząc Czkawkę który jest już pod domem i schodzi właśnie ze swojego towarzysza. -Ja? nic- powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem. -No gadaj- nakazał mu ojciec. Po jego minie było widać że chce się dowiedzieć każdy szczegół, ale przecież nie mógł wszystkiego wiedzieć. -Noo ... tylko mnie złapali...- nie dokończył Czkawka, bo przerwał mu ojciec co mu wyszło na dobre bo sam nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć. -Złapali?! -Ale uciekłem - wtrącił mu się Czkawka -Dowiedziałeś się coś przynajmniej?- spytał po chwili wódz już o pół tonu spokojniejszym głosem. -Niestety nie - skłamał. Nie mógł przecież powiedzie mu o Astrid a co gorsza że właśnie tam, na wyspie Halley pocałował córkę jego największego wroga i że prawdopodobnie nie tylko się w niej zauroczył ale zakochał. - Trzy dni i nic?- spytał zdziwiony podejrzanym głosem -Dwa z nich siedziałem?- powiedział pytającym głosem nie wiedząc już co sam mówi i co ma na myśli. -Powiedzmy że ci wierze ... Jutro z rana patrolujesz wyspę więc spać, bo masz wartę od 5 rano- uprzedził go ojciec. -Znów tak rano?- spytał ziewając -Tak znów ... Zawsze gdy coś kombinujesz masz wybór, rano lub spanie w celi zamiast w swoim przytulny mięciutkim... -Nie kończ .. idę do łóżka- powiedział przerywając mu i momentalnie pobiegł do domu kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Czkawka gdy trafił do pokoju od razu rzucił się na łóżko, a Szczerbatek położył się spokojnie na swoje miejsce. -Boże te oczy- powiedział sam do siebie z twarzą w poduszce. Czkawka był całkowicie zauroczony Astrid. Miał jednak pewną myśl, aby powiedzieć o tym ojcu. Jednak się bał. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Cały czas od poważnych rozmyślań co do tego wszystkiego odciągała go Astrid. -Wrauu?- zaryczał cicho pytająco Szczerbatek. Smok niestety nie widział co wyprawiał jego jeździec po tym jak się wydostał więc nie wiedział co mu się dzieje. Przez swoje smocze duże oczy widział jedynie jak jego przyjaciel odpływa.. Jakby się pierwszy raz zakochał, ale w kim? Może mu się tylko tak zdawało... ..no ale przecież smoczy instynkt nigdy nie kłamie. 14. Szafa. Następnego dnia gdy Astrid poszła do domu, rano odwiedziła ją Katrin. Dziewczyna myślała że zastanie przyjaciółkę w łóżku. Astrid jednak nie spała całą noc. Była zbyt przejęta tym co się stało. Pierwszy raz się zakochała i nie był to Eret, chłopak za którego miała wyjść za mąż... Był to Czkawka. Młody wódz z Berk i nie zapominajmy że największy wróg ludzi z Halley czyli wyspy na której mieszka i wychowuje się Astrid. -Ty już wstałaś? Czy ja dobrze widzę? - spytała Katrin bo zazwyczaj nawet o 10 rano Astrid jest ciężko ściągnąć z łóżka a co dopiero o godzinie 8.00 -A co w tym dziwnego- powiedziała siedząc na szerokim parapecie i patrząc w okno z zamyśleniem. -Emm... czy mi się źle widzi czy ty…?- powiedziała siadając również na parapecie na przeciw Astrid. -Co?- spytała zdziwiona bo nie wiedziała że aż tak to po niej widać. -Ty się zakochałaś- oznajmiła z przekonaniem pokazując na jej oczy po których było widać to najbardziej. -Żartujesz sobie- powiedziała śmiejąc się i wstając. -Proszę cię ... nigdy nie widziałam cię w takim stanie zakłopotania... Nie śpisz, przynajmniej tak się domyślam bo rano nie można cię normalnie obudzić... nie jesz, twój tata mi mówił że od razu przyszłaś do swojego pokoju... noi wyglądasz tak- powiedziała pokazując na nią ręką. -Tak znaczy jak?- spytała nie wiedząc o co chodzi Katrin. -Jak by to ująć...Otumaniona? A w prostym sensie na zakochaną... przeliteruje ci to kochana Z-A-K-O-C-H-A-N-Ą rozumiesz?- powiedziała drażniąc się z Astrid. -Dasz już spokój z tym zakochaniem? -Nie... idę po jakieś kanapki i wracam tu i mi wszystko mówisz- powiedziała Katrin ze swoim uśmieszkiem i zeszła na dół. -To się jeszcze okaże- powiedziała do siebie. -Co się okaże?- odezwał się nagle znajomy Astrid głos. Dziewczyna momentalnie się odwróciła i przeżyła szok. W oknie na pierwszym piętrze na drzewie blisko jej okna był Czkawka. -Głupku co ty tu robisz... złapią cię.. to nie noc- wyszeptała karcąc go. -Głupek może i jestem.. a po drugie nie złapią mnie ...i tak, wiem że to nie noc bo świeci słońce- powiedział żartując. -Nie podskakuj tu- powiedziała odwracając się z uśmiechem. Czkawka cicho i powoli wszedł do Astrid do pokoju. -Weź się nie gniewaj no- powiedział przytulając ją od tyłu i kładąc jej na ramieniu głowę. -Ja...- nie dokończyła Astrid bo usłyszała głos Katrin. -Mam nadzieje że już wymyśliłaś jak mi wytłumaczysz!- krzyknęła Katrin zza zamkniętych drzwi. -Jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, masz przerąbane- powiedziała jak na razie spokojnie Astrid drażniąc teraz jego. Czkawka szybko puścił Astrid próbując coś wymyśleć. Nie myśląc szybko wskoczył do Astrid szafy. -Czekaj nie tam.. idiota- powiedziała śmiejąc się, ale sama zamknęła drzwiczki od szafy, szybko opierając się o nią, gdy Katrin weszła do pokoju. -Coś mnie ominęło?- spytała widząc rozproszenie i strach przyjaciółki. -Emmm... Ja... 15. Przesłuchanie. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na Astrid nadal czekając na wytłumaczenie. No ale co miała jej powiedzieć? ,,Przechowuje nielegalnie osobę którą kochać nie powinnam" ? To było by zbyt nierealne. -Więc...- ciągnęła Astrid -Więc... -.... masz kanapki- powiedziała szybko zabierając od niej talerz i prowadząc jej na łóżko żeby tylko nie szła w stronę jej szafy gdzie ukrywał się Czkawka, który słyszał najmniejszy szmer co mówią. -Opowiadaj wszystko bo wiesz że nie dam ci spokoju- powiedziała biorąc jedną z kanapek. -No więc... emm..- powiedziała patrząc szybko na szafę i później momentalnie odwracając z niej wzrok. Jej przyjaciółka zrobiła to samo. -Nie wiem co ci jest, ale myślę że jest to związane z tą szafą- powiedziała wstając do niej. -Nie!- powiedziała szybko się wyrywając i ją zasłaniając. -Czyli jednak- powiedziała. -Co jednak?- spytała zdziwiona -Pokaż co tam jest... Myślę że nic mnie już nie zaskoczy- powiedziała krzyżując ręce. -Wierz mi że to byłby dla ciebie za duży przez duże ,,S" szok...- powiedziała wystraszonym głosem -Zawsze mi wszystko mówiłaś.. co się z tobą dzieje... kto cię tak zmienił?- spytała nie wiedząc co jest Astrid. Była naprawdę zaskoczona zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Nigdy nie miały przed sobą tajemnic. -Pomocy- wyszeptała sama do siebie Astrid nie wiedząc co ma robić. -Zgaduję że ten chłopak- powiedziała wyrywając Astrid z zamyślenia. -Ale... to nie jest chłopak stąd..- powiedziała nadal ciągnąć to co chce powiedzieć. -Myślisz że dobrze robisz?- przerwał jej cichy głos który słyszała tylko Astrid. -Tak... ona umie dochować tajemnice.. jeśli jest moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką zaakceptuje to.- powiedziała mówiąc głośno -Sama wiesz że nią jestem, a jeśli chodzi o tajemnice nigdy ich nie zdradzam, przecież wiesz- powiedziała kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Czkawka przysłuchiwał się całej sytuacji, był oparty o drzwiczki szafy. -Dobrze- powiedziała odwracając się i otwierając szafę, z której niespodziewanie wyleciał młody wódz Berk. -Ał! Nie miał bym nic przeciwko gdybyś mnie najpierw uprzedziła wiesz?- spytał sarkastycznie. 16.Nie do opisania. Reakcja Katrin była nie do opisania. Co chwilę się jąkała i nawet nie wiedziała co dokładnie chce powiedzieć. -Astrid! Wszystko dobrze?! Słyszałem uderzenie!- powiedział młody męski głos. -Nie chce nic mówić ale chyba słyszałam Ereta- wykrztusiła w końcu z siebie Katrin. -Ereta? Tego niby narzeczonego?- spytał śmiejąc się -Z nim będzie już większy problem- powiedziała Astrid wystraszonym głosem. - Z chęcią się z nim rozprawie- powiedział Czkawka wstając i zaciskając pięści. -Wiesz że mi jeszcze dziś nie chcesz- powiedziała Astrid zatrzymując go. -Ona ma racje.. ty się zwijasz a ja nic nie widziałam- powiedziała stanowczo Katrin jeszcze trochę otumaniona ową sytuacją. -Idziesz już Czkawka... Jak cię znajdzie nie będzie tak fajnie jak myślisz. Bez Szczerbatka lepiej dać sobie z tym spokój. -Szczerbatka?- zapytała zdziwiona Katrin nie wiedząc o kogo chodzi. -Później ci wytłumaczę.. a ty sie zwijasz- powiedziała zwracając się do przyjaciółki a następnie do młodego wodza Berk. -Dobra.. dziś odpuszczę- powiedział po szybkim zamyśleniu gdy Eret już pukał do drzwi. -Ja go zatrzymam- wyszeptała Astrid wychodząc ostrożnie żeby Eret czasem nie mógł wejść do jej pokoju. -Słyszałeś.. Wynocha- powiedziała dość ostro pokazując na okno bo jeszcze nie do końca tolerowała młodego wodza. -Zrozumiałem... co ty taka cięta- powiedział wychodząc przez okno niezauważony. Czkawka wyszedł ale Katrin opowiedziała samej sobie na pytanie. -Bo boję się że Astrid wpakuje się w jakieś naprawdę spore kłopoty. Katrin była w zamyśleni przez jakiś czas gdy przyszła Astrid. -Co się stało?- spytała widząc minę Katrin -Co ty wyprawiasz?... przyznam może i jest przystojny... ale to nasz wróg- powiedziała Katrin przyjaciółce żeby jej coś uświadomić. -Ale to nie tak... To jest uczucie.. takie... nie do opisania ...nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić.. nigdy nie czułam się tak przy nikim jak przy nim- powiedziała wszystko jej wyjaśniając. -Mam nadzieje ze dobrze robisz -Czuje że tak... A wracając Szczerbatek do smok. -Jeszcze nie mów że to Nocna Furia- powiedziała jeszcze bardziej się niepokojąc. -Tak- powiedziała w końcu. -Czuje że to się źle skończy. -Sama nie wiem.. ale obiecaj że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.. proszę- powiedziała z nadzieją w oczach i głosie. -Obiecuje- powiedziała i ją przytuliła. 17. Pomysł Ereta. Astrid miała cały czas mieszane uczucia co do Czkawki. Zależało jej na nim, nawet bardzo. Boi się tylko że nie będą mogli być razem, gdy tajemnica zostanie wydana, lub co gorsza odkryta bez wytłumaczenia. Co dwoje zakochanych ludzi może zrobić aby w końcu być razem? Bez żadnych wątpliwości, strachu, bólu… Minęło kilka dni, a od Czkawki nie było żadnej wiadomości. Astrid bardzo to martwiło. Może o wszystkim dowiedział się jego ojciec. Nie wiadomo przecież było do czego wódz Berk byłby zdolny po takiej wiadomości. Ojciec Astrid rozmawiał właśnie z Eretem o następstwie. Bez żadnych pomocy na tor zszedł temat o kolejnym potomku Halley. Eret nie rozumiał że są z Astrid naprawdę daleko od siebie. Chciał zachwycić tylko jej ojca aby mieć jeszcze większą pewność że będzie kolejnym wodzem wyspy Halley. Astrid siedziała u siebie w pokoju, gdy nagle Eret do niej wszedł. -Czy ty kiedykolwiek nauczysz się pukać- powiedziała siedząc na fotelu i chowając szybko szkic który codziennie dopełniała innymi inspiracjami. -Musimy porozmawiać- powiedział hardo -Powiedziałam ci już że skoro mój ojciec myśli tak jak zwykle to nie znaczy że ja myślę tak samo- powiedziała odpowiadając jakby myślała o co chodzi Eretowi. -Dziś to nie o ten temat. -A co? Wymyśliłeś dziś znów coś nowego?- spytała zdziwiona i wystraszona widząc jak Eret do niej podchodzi. -Co... co ty robisz?- spytała załamanym głosem widząc Ereta bardzo blisko niej. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział a zaczął się do niej dobierać i chciał zacząć ją całować. -Przestań!- powiedziała z łzami w oczach odpychając go i biorąc jakąś rzecz jaką miała pod ręką. Nim się obejrzała Eret oberwał wazonem, a sama szybko uwolniła się z pod jego rąk -Nie mogę tu zostać... nie na tą chwilę- powiedziała szukając pomysłu. Gdy już go znalazła wyszła szybko z domu przez okno, żeby ojciec nie widział jej w tym stanie. Nie patrząc czy ktoś się na nią patrzy momentalnie skierowała się w las. Tam zatrzymała się i oparła o drzewo płacząc. -Boże co to było- powiedziała ocierając łzy. Astrid usłyszała jakiś szelest i odwracając się zerkała znów w stronę wioski trzymając się drzewa. Eret nie oberwał mocno więc w każdej chwili mógł tu przyjść bo widział skrawkami oczu jak Astrid wychodzi z domu. Dziewczyna bardzo się bała. Nie wiadomo do czego jest zdolny Eret. Co znów wymyślił jej ojciec? Dlaczego chce ingerować się w jej życie? Wiedział że jego córka jest młoda i chce iść właśnie tą właściwą, swoją drogą, ale nawet nie przechodziło mu przez myśl że jego jedyne dziecko nie będzie miało męża na dostatecznym poziomie. Nagle po obu jej stronach pojawiły się męskie ręce. Astrid miała w głowie najgorsze myśli. Zdruzgotana Astrid szybko się odwróciła a jej oczom ukazał się... 18. Pomoc w odpowiednim czasie. Jej oczom ukazał się obcy chłopak podobny w Czkawki wieku. Był trochę niższy i grubszy. -Nie ładnie to biegać bo lesie piękna... Czkawka nie daje sobie rady z tobą to ja to zrobię i zasłynę u wodza- odezwał się chłopak a Astrid momentalnie zobaczyła ciemność. Gdy się obudziła była w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Bardzo ją bolała głowa, ale mogła usłyszeć kilka zdań. -Bardzo dobrze Sączysmark, mój syn ciągle znika i nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić, ale ty zdołałeś i to bez proszenia cię- oznajmił masywny głos należący prawdopodobnie do wodza. Astrid po chwili zorientowała się że jest na Berk. I co miała zrobić będąc w takie sytuacji. Czkawka nie odzywał się od kilku dni więc nawet nie wiedziała czy może liczyć na jego pomoc. Bardzo mu ufała i miała nadzieje że nie zostawi jej w takiej sytuacji jak się dowie. -Nie możecie mnie tu tak trzymać!- krzyknęła podchodząc i ruszając kratami. -Odezwała się w końcu wojowniczka z Halley- odpowiedział potężny głos, a Astrid oczom ukazał się sam wódz Berk. -Puść mnie- powiedziała już trochę spokojniej, ale z większą złością w głosie. -Przykro mi ale nie... przydasz nam się.. jeszcze cię nie zabijemy, bo jesteś nam zbyt potrzebna... trzymaj ją przy życiu- powiedział kierując ostatnie zdanie do Sączysmarka i wyszedł. -Spokojnie wodzu.. już ja o nią zadbam- powiedział szyderczo. Czkawka nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Siedział cały czas w domu i odbębniał kolejną karę... Za co? Można stracić rachubę. Nie da się zliczyć. Nie ma chyba rzeczy jakiej by nie zrobił i nie dostał by kary za nią. -Gdzie jesteś synu? Mam dla ciebie wiadomość!- krzyczał Stoick szukając syna u siebie w domu, ale po chwili odnalazł go w kuchni. -Jak byś pamiętał dziś mam obierać ziemniaki, ale coś mi nie idzie- powiedział śmiejąc się i pokazując kanciastego ziemniaka. -Haha Bardzo śmieszne... Jako że ty nie dawałeś rady, Smark w końcu złapał tamtą dziewczynę z Halley, ma ją utrzymać przy życiu. -Chyba mi nie powiesz że to jeszcze córka z Halley, tego wodza prawda?- spytał zaniepokojony młody wódz wstając niemrawo. -Tak, we własnej osobie jest w celi, ale nie wiem czy Sączysmark sobie poradzi, sam wiesz jaki on jest wiec proszę żebyś go zmienił za jakiś czas. -To ja pójdę już teraz- powiedział szybko wstając i chwile później już go nie było. -Co wstąpiło w tego chłopaka- powiedział do siebie Stoick Czkawka ruszył szybko do lochów. Znał już tam drogę na pamięć i mógłby tam trafić z zamkniętymi oczami, no bo przecież nikt nie zna lochów lepiej od niego bo nikt tam tyle nie siedział co on. U Astrid. -Stoick mówi co innego ale ja wiem swoje, mimo iż jesteś piękna musze cię zabić skarbie... jesteś jedyna osoba stamtąd po której będzie wiele strat i się poddają- powiedział Sączysmark otwierając cele. -Nie zrobisz tego- powiedziała upominając go wystraszona. -Czyżby?- powiedział wyjmując topór i zamachując się. -Nie!!!- krzyknęła jednym tchem Astrid ... 19. Serce znajdzie drogę. Astrid opadła na ziemie chowając głowę w rękach. Myślała że to już koniec, ale nie poczuła żadnego bólu bo gdy otworzyła oczy Sączysmak był obezwładniony przez Czkawkę. -Co powiedział mój ojciec- wysyczał Czkawka do niego trzymając mu z tyłu ręce przez co nie mógł sie nawet dobrze ruszyć. -Że ma żyć, ale ty mi nic nie zrobisz- powiedział udając twardego, próbując się wydostać z silnego zacisku Czkawki. -Przypomnij mi kim jestem... tą śpiewkę możemy powtarzać codziennie, byle byś zrozumiał.. dla mnie to nic, dla ciebie to ból w słowach...- nakazał mu Czkawka głosem którego Sączysmark jeszcze nie słyszał. -Jesteś Czkawka... -Dalej- nakazał mu sam młody wódz -.. przyszły wódz Berk..- powiedział z bólem bo Czkawka zacisnął mu bardziej ręce. -No, no.. kontynuuj.. który co? -.. który jest niestety teraz silniejszy ode mnie... Jest... em... Jest- kontynuował jąkając się -Pomogę ci... Jeźdźcem...?- kończył młody wódz -Szczerbatka... - E-E ... smoka jakiego?- upomniał go -Nocnej Furii- powiedział Sączysmark przełykając ciężko ślinę w gardle mówiąc nazwę tego smoka. -No właśnie, wynoś się, ja biorę warte, żebym cię tu nie widział więcej z tą myślą w głowie- powiedział puszczając go i nakazując aby momentalnie wykonał co powiedział. Sączysmark zaczął powoli wychodzić, a kiedy ostatni raz Czkawka wrzasnął na niego, młody wódz nawet nie wiedział że Smark potrafi tak szybko biegać. Kiedy zobaczył skuloną dziewczynę ze łzami w oczach, serce jakby mu stanęło. Nie wiedział jak się tu znalazła, i kiedy i jak ją złapali. Wiedział jednak że musiał jej pomóc i to natychmiast. -Astrid... Nic ci nie jest- spytał teraz czułym głosem pomagając jej wstać. -Dziękuje- powiedziała i mocno go przytuliła. Teraz czuła się naprawdę nieziemsko. Nadal żyje i zobaczyła kogoś kogo jej serce nie widziało przez dłuższy czas. -Teraz musze się zastanowić jak cię stąd wydostać... nie możesz przeciąć tak po prostu zniknąć... Będę miał niezłe kłopoty jak tak się stanie... -Rozumiem... Czemu on chciał mnie zabić- spytała jeszcze trochę załamanym głosem Astrid. -To nie mój świat. On ma własny sposób na myślenie... Inni ludzie też... Wierz mi że jak nas teraz znajdą będzie jeszcze gorzej, więc słuchaj co mówię... Ty tu zostaniesz, ja będę do ciebie zerkał co jakiś czas z jedzeniem, a wieczorem przyjdę i pomogę ci się wydostać, okey? Wymyśle coś obiecuje- powiedział trzymając jej dłonie na wysokości swojej klatki piersiowej i patrząc jej w oczy ze szczerością jaką jeszcze nigdy nie patrzył w żadne oczy. -Dobrze... Wiem że mnie nie zostawisz... i mam nadzieje że dobrze myślę- powiedziała z błyszczącymi oczami jeszcze od łez. -Spokojnie- powiedział całując ją w czoło i zamykając znów w celi, żeby nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. Sam poszedł do swojego pokoju i obmyślał co może zrobić żeby pomóc jej się wydostać. 20. Plan. Czkawka po jakimś czasie wymyślił jak pomóc Astrid. Nie chciał jej stracić dlatego za wszelką cenę musiał jej pomóc, nawet gdyby wypadło to na jego niekorzyść. Następnego dnia gdy kolejny raz szedł do niej z jedzeniem było po godzinie 9.00. Nikt wtedy nie miał jeszcze patrolu bo stwierdzili że dziewczyna nie jest aż tak sprytna żeby uciec z wyspy bo nie ma jak, więc przez dłuższy czas nie była nawet pilnowana. Gdy doszedł od razu wszystko chciał jej opowiedzieć. -Już mam... Powiem ci wszystko szybko, więc słuchaj..- zaczął Czkawka Astrid przytaknęła i patrzyła w oczy Czkawki w których widziała że mu naprawdę na niej zależy. -Codziennie, a raczej co kilka dni chodziłaś do swojego Śmiertnika. U nas smoki są mile widziane więc nikt nie będzie nic podejrzewał gdy Wichura tu przyleci.. -A skąd będzie wiedziała- spytała szybko przerywając mu. -O to się nie martw, Szczerbatek po nią poleci... wszystko będzie dobrze... Zrobię później z nim jak zwykle jak mi się nudzi jakieś zamieszanie z Sączysmarka smokiem i z nim, bo nigdy go nie lubiłem... znaczy Smarka, nie smoka... Później to tylko kwestia czasu jak Wichura stopi kraty, bo klucz odpada... Wierz mi nie są mocne- powiedział śmiejąc się i kontynuował. -... odlecisz z nią niedaleko swojej wyspy tak żeby nikt cię na Halley nie zauważył ze smokiem.. Rozumiesz? -Ale nikt mnie nie zauważy jak będę uciekać ?- spytała wystraszona -Nie chcesz wiedzieć jakie zamieszania potrafię wszcząć awantury i to jeszcze ze Smarkiem- powiedział uśmiechając się co spowodowało że Astrid poczuła nawet lekko ulgę. -Dasz radę? - spytał po chwili wahania czy powinien w ogóle tak zrobić i czy nie poczekać na przykład na inny moment. -Poradzę sobie- powiedziała już odpowiednim głosem, ale było w nim jeszcze słychać cichy strach. -Wierze w ciebie... Zaczniemy gdy się lekko przyciemni... Gdy będziesz wracała do domu nikt cię wtedy też na morzu nie zauważy.. A Szczerbatek już przy okazji poleci po twojego smoka i niech się już tu gdzieś kręci... Dam jej odpowiedni znak i wtedy musi się udać- powiedział przekładając rękę przez kraty i kładąc swoją prawą dłoń na jej lewym policzku. Astrid położyła swoją lewą dłoń na jego i spuściła głowę -Wierze ze się uda... Od was było łatwo uciec bo dla mnie to nie pierwszy raz siedzieć w celi.. Po drugie miałem smoka i oni o tym nie wiedzieli, a tu się nic nie domyślają o twoim- powiedział przekładając dłoń tą którą miał na jej policzku na jej brodę i podnosząc ją tak aby patrzyła mu w oczy. -Ja też wiem że dam rade.. Przynajmniej mam taka nadzieje że to zniosę.. bo być dalej od ciebie to bym nigdy sobie z tym nie poradziła- powiedziała a po jej policzku skapała łza. Czkawka otarł ją swoim palcem. -Spokojnie... Ja załatwię wszystko... Gdy zobaczę że Wichura tu wchodzi, całą awanturę zwiększę żeby cię nikt nie zauważył.. Wikingowie lubią bójki... a te moje ze Smarkiem jeszcze bardziej... 21. Wszystko według umowy? Tak jak Czkawka powiedział Szczerbatek sprowadził tu Wichure. Jako że było tam wiele innych smoków, błękitnej maści Śmiertnik nie robił wielkiego zamieszania i zainteresowania. W konkretnym czasie Czkawka zaczął przedstawienie w które wmieszał Sączysmarka. Nawet nie wiedział że to posunęło się tak daleko. Smark zaczął mu wytykać co do tego jak go potraktował przy więźniu i inne rzeczy przez co naprawdę mocno oberwał od młodego wodza. Wywlekła się naprawdę niezłe bójka. Astrid bezpiecznie uciekła niezauważona bo każdy był zajęty całym wydarzeniem między chłopakami. Dziewczyna odleciała w bezpieczne miejsce jeszcze na wyspie Berk. Wszystko miało się już skończyć jednak zaczęło się z czasem pogarszać. -Coś jeszcze!?- krzyknął Czkawka do niego wyrywając się od innych bo trzymało go dwóch wikingów. -Jesteś mocno rąbnięty...Przyznaj się kogo tak bronisz!?- spytał krzycząc Smark trzymany przez innych dwóch wikingów. -Trzymajcie mnie bo znów mu przywalę!- powiedział mocno rozzłoszczony Czkawka. Bójka potoczyła się tak że Sączysmark najbardziej oberwał, ale i Czkawka nie był bez ran. Miał rozcięty prawy łuk brwiowy i zatarty lewy policzek. Smark był w gorszej sytuacji. Ludzie musieli go zabrać do Gothi aby sprawdzić czy nie ma czasem złamanego nosa. -Nikt tak dawno ci nie przywalił! Należało ci się! Za całe życie- wytłumaczył potężnym jak na niego głosem. -Co się tu dzieje?!- zapytał wódz wychodząc po sprowadzeniu go przez Pyskacza. -Gorsza niż zwykle- wytłumaczył jeden z ludzi, a Wódz spojrzał wypominającym wzrokiem na syna. -Puśćcie mnie- wysyczał Czkawka Dwóch wikingów zrobiło to ale miało dokładnie na oku jego ruchy. Młody wódz odwrócił się gdzie czekał na niego Szczerbatek z oczami współczucia. Czkawka wszedł na niego i poleciał w jedną ze stron świata. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie o co im poszło bo wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie od malej kłótni. Zawsze było to samo wiec ludzie nie zwracali bardzo dużej uwagi na tą sytuację. Nikt nie wiedział że wszystko się aż tak potoczy. 22. Przeszkoda w pocałunku. Astrid zamiast wracać do domu nadal czekała na wyspie Berk. Widziała całą sytuację, a raczej większość i chciała się upewnić czy nic mu nie jest. Cały czas myślała czy dobrze robi. Z tego wszystkiego wyrwał ją głos Czkawki. -Astrid... Co tu robisz? Mówiłem wracaj na Halley- powiedział schodząc ostrożnie ze smoka bo jeszcze go coś bolało. -Nie mogłam wrócić tak po prostu po tym wszystkim- powiedziała a młody wódz do niej podszedł. Astrid gdy zobaczyła jego ranę która nawet była dość głęboka na łuku brwi chciała tego dotknąć, ale Czkawka jej w tym przeszkodził. -To nic- powiedział odsuwając jej rękę od rany -Po prostu... wszystko wymknęło się za daleko- zaczął tłumaczenia Czkawka. -Właśnie widzę.. siadaj, spojrzę na to- powiedziała idąc do Szczerbatka i wyjmując z torby ręcznik. -To miało być tylko odwrócenie uwagi, więc co poszło nie tak że aż tyle oberwałeś?- spytała maczając ręcznik w strumyku. -Lepiej spytaj dlaczego złamałem Smarkowi nos- powiedział śmiejąc się. -Co zrobiłeś?- spytała z uśmiechem podchodząc do niego i siadając mu na kolanach żeby miała lepszy widok do rany. -Należało mu się.. z nim się nie da normalnie rozmawiać a po za tym ..ssss aaa -Przepraszam, niechcący- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy i zaczęła dalej oczyszczać ranę. -Spokojnie, nic się nie stało... Sączysmark zaczyna nie po prostu dobijać, może i jest starszy o ten miesiąc ale ja jestem silniejszy od niego i on o tym wie a i tak chce się po raz kolejny przekonać o tym na własnej skórze. -Powinno się zagoić... ale widać że macie coś wspólnego- powiedziała wstając i mocząc w wodzie ręcznik. -Co?- spytał zdziwiony wstając do niej. -Obaj lubicie mocno oberwać- powiedziała chowając ręcznik do torby na Szczerbatku. -Taa... może to akurat tak - powiedział podchodząc do niej. Przy niej mógł czuć się tak swobodnie, jak przy nikim. Jedynym jego przyjacielem był jeszcze Pyskacz, oraz Śledzik zawsze coś tam mu poradził, nie mówiąc o bliźniakach którzy co chwile coś wysadzali w powietrze. -Czkawka?... Jak to wszystko będzie?... no wiesz.. My- wydusiła w końcu z siebie. -Damy rade.. wierz mi ja nie chce tej wojny, albo wojen bo one są co chwile... odmieniłaś mnie i to na dobre... sama o tym wiesz- powiedział biorąc jej podbrudek i patrząc jej mocno w oczy w których również widział to co czuł... Miłość. Czkawka bardzo pragnął już od dawna ją pocałować. Chciał już to zrobić bo widział że Astrid tego chce, ale... 23. Niechciane odwiedziny. Czkawka momentalnie się zerwał zważając na zaistniałą sytuację. Gdy podszedł do krzaków i je lekko rozchylił, nie wierzył własnym oczom. -Ale co on tu robi- powiedział po chwili dziwiąc się -Kto?- spytała Astrid i po chwili była tuz koło Czkawki. -O nie- powiedziała widząc kto tu idzie. -Chowaj się- nakazał jej Czkawka. Młody wódz i Astrid znajdowali się na krańcu wyspy Berk więc nie zdziwiło aż tak bardzo Czkawkę że Eret tu myszkuje. Eret dla niego to było prawie nic, Czkawka był na swojej wyspie, miał on własne kryjówki, pomysły i niespodzianki. -Co tu robisz padalcu?- spytał głosem który mówił sam za siebie aby stąd jak najszybciej znikał. -Ty dobrze wierz co- odpowiedział Eret. -Pierwsze słyszę- powiedział krzyżując ręce i opierając się o drzewo. Widać było po Czkawce że nie jest zadowolony że Eret przyszedł na jego wyspę. -Szukam mojej narzeczonej, córki wodza Mirey z Halley Astrid Hofferson- powiedział tłumacząc wyjmując miecz. -Tutaj jej na pewno nie znajdziesz, a co uciekła ci?- spytał drwiąco. -Wręcz przeciwnie.. -Znikaj stąd albo poszcze cię smokiem- wtrącił szybko Czkawka przerywając mu. Eret jeszcze nie widział smoka młodego wodza Berk. Był pewny że jest to jakieś marne smoczydło i dlatego był bardzo pewny siebie i czuł że spokojnie da rade Czkawce. -Jakim? Śmiertnikiem? Gronklem? Koszmarem? A może Straszliwcem- powiedział śmiejąc się i rzucając na Czkawkę z mieczem. -Stój! ... wierz mi nie chcesz tego robić- powiedział szczerząc się młody wódz. -A właśnie a może to Nocna Furia o której tak kłamiesz wszystkim? Nikt nie widział a w dodatku nie złapał tego smoka- powiedział stojąc od Czkawki około 5 metrów. -A właśnie .. skoro mowa o Nocnej Furii- powiedział Czkawka i zagwizdał. W jednej chwili pomiędzy nimi była żywa legenda według Ereta. -Wy się chyba nie znacie.. Eret czy jak ci tam to Nocna Furia , Szczerbatek, mój smok, a teraz stąd zmiataj bo nie ręczę za niego że kiedykolwiek jeszcze ujrzysz słońce- powiedział podchodząc do swojego przyjaciela który uważnie obserwował Ereta któremu oczy stanęły dęba. Smok po chwili zaryczał tak że Eret momentalnie dał nogę w stronę brzegu. -Co i że niby taki odważny co?- powiedział kierując słowa do swojego smoka, który po chwili się przymilał do niego. -Tak mordko jesteś najlepszy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju- powiedział odwracają się i szukając oczami miejsca gdzie mogłaby być Astrid. -Możesz już wyjść!- krzyknął jeszcze nie za głośno aby ktoś go nie usłyszał. Bardzo go zaniepokoiło gdy nie usłyszał głosu ani nie zobaczył nigdzie ukochanej wojowniczki. -Astrid?... Astrid?! 24. Odpowiednia chwila. Czkawka miał najgorsze przeczucia. Zaczął on w końcu szukać Astrid aż znalazł jakiś większy krzak gdzie usłyszał płacz. Gdy go odsłonił jego oczy były przepełnione szczęściem ale i bólem bo zobaczył młodą wojowniczkę jak płakała. -Astrid.. Hej.. Co się stało?- spytał siadając na przeciw niej. -Ja nie chce tam wracać- odpowiedziała po chwili przecierając łzy. -Dlaczego?.. Obiecuje że przylecę ale musisz... -Ty nie rozumiesz- przerwała mu. -Więc mnie oświeć - odpowiedział spokojnie dając jej do zrozumienia pełną ufność co do niego. -Mój ojciec znów za dużo nagadał Eretowi... i... on stwierdził że ... że musi .... że na Halley powinien być potomek... Eret za dużo sobie już wyobraził.. i ...i- powiedziała łamiącym głosem ale znów zaczynała płakać więc Czkawka ją przytulił. Nie musiał już usłyszeć z ust ukochanej co się tam stało bo wiedział już wszystko. Młody wódz wyprowadził Astrid już z ukrycia żeby odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem. -Hej .. Spokojnie..Za bardzo go wystraszyłem Szczerbatkiem więc dziś da ci na pewno spokój, a jutro przylecę dobrze?- spytał trzymając swoją lewą ręką jej prawą dłoń a swoje prawą ręką jej lewy policzek i ocierając nadal płynącą łzę. Astrid nic nie powiedziała tylko przytaknęła. -Chce tu usłyszeć- powiedział ledwie szeptając -Tak.. dobrze- powiedziała już spokojnie. Była wreszcie ta chwila na którą obydwoje czekali. Była cisza jak nigdy. Szczerbatek się gdzieś ulotnił, a niebo przykrywały już chmury przygotowując je na zachód słońca. Czkawka po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna pocałował Astrid. Pragnął już zrobić to od bardzo dawna, ale zawsze coś im w tym przeszkadzało. -Dawno chciałem to znów zrobić- powiedział bez tchu gdy się już od siebie oderwali. -Dziękuje ... dziękuje że jesteś- odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach. -To ja dziękuje- powiedział przytulając ją. 25. W ukryciu. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd Czkawka i Astrid się widzieli. Jaka była przyczyna tego wszystkiego? Na te pytanie odpowiedź znała tylko Astrid i w końcu chciała wyznać o tym Czkawce. Młoda wojowniczka gdy zawsze widziała Czkawke na swojej wyspie mówiła mu od razu żeby szybko znikał. Nikt prócz niej nie wiedział dlaczego się tak zachowuje. Nikt mając oczywiście na myśli Szczerbatka i jego pana. Kiedyś w pewnej chwili musiał przecież przyjść ten dzień, w którym wyjdzie na jaw pewna rzecz. Gdyby jedno z nich weszło w głąb siebie, a dokładniej gdyby młody wódz przypomniał sobie że jego ukochana jest wciąż zaręczona miałby odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, które go tak trapi. Astrid miała już wszystkiego dość. Nie mogła być z osobą którą naprawdę kocha. Zaś osoba ta o której właśnie mowa nie umiała dłużej wytrzymać od ukochanej i zakradła się w dzień na Halley. Był to dzień przygotowań... -Tato ! Tato proszę!- krzyczała Astrid do ojca. Czkawka nie wiedział co się w ogóle stało. Sam się nawet nie domyślał że zaraz się o wszystkim dowie. -Astrid mówiłem ci że nie... Ślub jest za tydzień i nie masz nic do gadania, nie przedłużę oczekiwania na niego bo ty masz taką zachciankę- powiedział wódz chodząc po stołach bo właśnie wybierali kto upiecze tort. Jak zawsze Astrid towarzyszyła przyjaciółka Katrin, która również z tego wszystkiego nie była zadowolona, ale chciała przy tym wszystkim wspierać Astrid. -Tato!.. Ale ja nie chce.. mam jeszcze czas.. mam dopiero 20 lat!- wykrzyczała w końcu prawie na cały głos ostatnie słowa. -Właśnie.. masz 20 lat... i tak dałem ci czekania, bo z innych wysp dziewczyny wychodzą za mąż w wieku 18 lat- powiedział tłumacząc jej ostrym głosem. Katrin w pewnym czasie jako jedyna zauważyła w krzakach przebłyski wielkich zielonych oczu. Domyśliła się czyje to są bo zobaczyła że ktoś stoi koło tego stworzenia. Był to Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką. Przyjaciółka Astrid wiedziała do czego jest zdolny młody wódz. Nie wiedziała jednak że w pewnej chwili miał się posunąć aż za daleko. -Ale one wychodzą za kogoś kogo kochają- powiedziała już spokojniej. - A co ci się nie podoba w Erecie, co? Jest mężny, odważny... -...bojący się Nocnej Furii- wyszeptała do siebie sama Astrid zdanie które usłyszała tylko Katrin i zaczęła się cicho śmiać. -... idealny kandydat na męża, i na wodza... więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi... Tak ten- powiedział kończąc zdanie słowami wybierającymi tort na wesele. -To że ja go nie kocham...- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach i dotykając ręki swojego ojca -Astrid nie denerwuj mnie, była o tym już mowa- powiedział odmachując ręką nie wiedząc jak mocno, tak że przypadkiem Astrid się wywróciła. -Tego już za wiele- powiedział Czkawka złym głosem do Szczerbatka. 26. Nieświadoma reakcja. Czkawka wszystko to widział, i naprawdę z każdą chwilą rozsadzał go gniew. Miał teraz w głowie jedno. Wyjść tam, pomóc Astrid i bardzo poważnie powiedzieć wodzu Halley, co o nim myśli. Kiedy miał już to zrobić i zaczął wychodzić z krzaków... przeszkodziła mu w tym jedna osoba która szybko znów wepchnęła w ukrycie i za nim weszła. -Nawet nie waż się tam iść... Wierz mi że tego nie chcesz -wysyczała lekko zła przyjaciółka Astrid która już od samego początku domyśliła się jak to się wszystko potoczy. -Sama widziałaś co się stało- wyszeptał rozdrażniony jej reakcją -Poniosło go.. a teraz wracaj jeśli chcesz jeszcze żyć.. powiem jej że byłeś.. a także że w końcu powinna ci wiele rzeczy wytłumaczyć. -Jakich rzeczy? -spytał zaciekawiony ta wypowiedzią. Młody wódz wiedział że nie wie wszystkiego, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co tak naprawdę go czeka gdy Astrid mu o wszystkim powie. Czkawka widząc całą sytuacje miał ochotę tylko na jedno. Wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy wodzowi Halley. Ale nie było powiedziane że tłumaczenia byłyby prowadzone przez rozmowę. Gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja Katrin nie wiadomo co mogłoby się stać... na pewno nic dobrego. -Ile razy mam ci powtarzać że nie chcę cię tu widzieć w dzień? Zmykaj już stąd zanim cię ktoś zobaczy- skarciła go Katrin. -Wiem, ale... -Żadnych ale... gdybyś widział to z mojej perspektywy byś zobaczył że Astrid się potknęła, a teraz już- powiedziała pokazując ręką żeby już poszli. -No dobra... ale powiedz jej że byłem...- odezwał się po chwili Czkawka. -Katrin! Katrin?!- krzyczała Astrid szukając przyjaciółki. -Powiem.. a teraz was nie ma- powiedziała szybko. Czkawka po chwili wymknął się niezauważony z wioski. Katrin wiedziała jak bardzo zależy Czkawce na Astrid. Zawsze im pomagała żeby nikt się o nich nie dowiedział. Zdążyła go nawet z tego wszystkiego polubić. Wiedziała że Astrid nie robi dobrze, ale miłości, ani szczęście nie wolno przerywać, ale należy ciągnąć aby wszystko to trwało jak najdłużej. Jedynym tylko problemem i przeciwieństwem losu dla ich obojga był ślub Astrid i wiadomość o której Czkawka dowie się po powrocie do swojego domu. 27. Jak z tego wybrnąć. Astrid nie miała żadnego pojęcia gdzie wtedy podziała się Katrin. Było już spokojnie po 23.00 i gdy w końcu po całej i kolejnej awanturze poszły we dwie do domu Astrid, dziewczyna nie umiała powstrzymać ciekawości. -No dobrze to mów- nakazała jej Astrid kiedy Katrin nawet nie usiadła na łóżku. -Co?- spytała zdziwiona -Gdzie byłaś jak cię szukałam.. mój ojciec doprowadza mnie do szału i przy tobie chociaż powstrzymuję się żeby na niego porządnie nie na wrzeszczeć.- zaczęła tłumaczyć, a po chwili usiadła na krześle, które stało przed łóżkiem. -Pozbywałam się problemów -Jakich? Katrin chciała już odpowiedzieć, ale jej ,,odpowiedź" ukazała się w oknie. -O takich- powiedziała pokazując na okno za Astrid. Gdy młoda wojowniczka się odwróciła ukazał się przed nią Czkawka. -Czkawka- powiedziała wstając. -Mordko schowaj się- wyszeptał młody wódz do swojego smoka i wszedł do pokoju dziewczyny. -Co ty tu robisz?- spytała zakłopotana -Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać... Katrin mi mówiła o jakiejś sprawie i chce wiedzieć wszystko, bo mi na tobie bardzo zależy- powiedział podchodząc do niej. -Ale to nie takie łatwe- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach i usiadła na łóżko nie dając powiedzieć nic Czkawce. Przyjaciółka Astrid przyglądała się całej sytuacji i wiedziała że dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie nic powiedzieć Czkawce więc zrobiła to sama. -Kiedy Astrid wyjdzie za mąż musi wypłynąć z Eretem na jego rodzinną wyspę i tam zamieszkać... Myślałam że wiesz że kiedy dziewczyna się żeni tak się dzieję.- wytłumaczyła mu nadal siedząc na łóżku i przyglądając się Astrid która siedziała tuż koło niej z podkulonymi nogami pod głowę. -Kompletnie zapomniałem, ale myślałem że Eret jest stąd.- powiedział patrząc na Astrid ze współczuciem. -Kiedy był mały jego rodzice go tu przyprowadzili a sami rozbudowywali własną osadę na wyspie na którą się płynie prawie pół dnia. Po jakimś czasie mieli go zabrać, ale gdy dowiedzieli się że wódz Halley ma córkę o rok młodszą, stwierdzili że byłby to dobry punkt w sojuszu między nimi i ich dzieci się po prostu pobiorą. -Ale ja nie pozwolę im jej zabrać... ona tu zostanie- powiedział stanowczo Czkawka. -Też na to nie chce pozwolić,.. ale co możemy zrobić?- spytała Katrin bo Astrid gdy to znów usłyszała nic nie umiała powiedzieć. -Coś się wymyśli.. nie chce cię stracić- powiedział siadając na przeciw Astrid kierując zarazem te słowa do niej. 28. Niepewność na tafli wody. Czkawka nadal siedział z Astrid w jej pokoju. Towarzyszyła im również Katrin. Młody wódz widział jak Astrid przejmuję się tym wszystkim dlatego chciał jej pomóc, żeby trochę o tym zapomniała. -Hej.. A może się przejdziemy?.. co- spytał po chwili zamyślenia Czkawka. -Teraz?- spytała Katrin -Tak teraz.. jest ciemno, nikt nas nie zauważy... To co Astrid? Chodź... Odpoczniesz- powiedział odpowiadając Katrin a później kierując ostatnie słowa do Astrid. -Dobrze... Masz racje.. A po drugie nie mogę tak wiecznie siedzieć w domu i się przejmować...Katrin będziesz mnie kryć?- spytała patrząc na przyjaciółkę. -Jak zawsze... Ale bądźcie ostrożni - Spokojnie, zajmę się nią- powiedział młody wódz -No ja mam nadzieję. Czkawka po chwili pomógł Astrid wyjść z domu. Tak czekała na nich ta sama bestia... chodź bestią ją przez niektórych nie można nazwać. Był tam nie kto inny jak Szczerbatek. -No mordko.. Lecimy na Krucze Urwisko.. Na Berk -Na Berk?- spytała niepewnie Astrid. -Tak... Wierz mi o tej porze wikingowie śpią- powiedział wchodząc na smoka, a po chwili pomógł jej zrobić to samo. Nim się obejrzeli byli już na miejscu. -Odpocznij mordko... Kochany- powiedział Czkawka zdejmując mu siodło. -I pomyśleć że się kiedyś go bałam- wydukała spokojnie Astrid drapiąc Szczerbatka za uchem co raz bardziej bo widziała że naprawdę mu się to podoba. Czkawka patrzył przez chwilę na niebo, ale bardziej jego uwagę przykuł blask jaki dawała tafla wody w jeziorze. Może i była noc. Ale zwykle jest że woda jest najcieplejsza w środku nocy, kiedy cały świat zasypia w spokoju. -Mam pomysł jak cię rozruszać- powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do Astrid od tyłu i kładąc głowę na jej prawym ramieniu. -Wątpię czy znajdzie się taki sposób- powiedziała, a przez jej chwilę nieuwagi Czkawka wziął ją na ręce. Czkawka cały czas ja trzymając zaczął wchodzić do wody. Woda sięgała mu po chwili już do ramion. -Czkawka, proszę ja nie chce- powiedziała wystraszona -Czemu?...już nie wyjdziesz. -Ja nie umiem pływać… Dlatego. -Nauczę cię … Naprawdę dużo pływam, a zwłaszcza kiedy ćwiczymy nowe triki ze Szczerbatkiem nad wodą. -Nie… ja się boje -Spokojnie… nic się nie stanie … Młoda wojowniczka zaczęła powoli schodzić od Czkawki bo widziała że on stoi i też chciała stanąć. Po chwili jednak znów się go złapała. -Nie sięgam do dna- powiedziała zdziwiona trzymając się ramienia Czkawki -Jestem wyższy- powiedział patrząc na nią trzymając ją nadal w pasie, aby czasem nie odpłynęła w dół. -Machaj nogami żebyś na dno nie spłynęła- powiedział żartując. -Dobrze- powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana Czkawka ją trochę obrócił i wytłumaczył kilka rzeczy. Na końcu kazał jej się położyć na wodzie, która ją będzie utrzymywać normalnie. Podobno to pozwala się uspokoić. Astrid na początku nie chciała bo się bała ale Czkawka obiecał że będzie ją trzymał. -Astrid.. emm.. Puściłem. - po tych słowach młoda wojowniczka momentalnie się zerwała. -Hej .. spokojnie- powiedział łapiąc ją, ale złapał ja tak że Astrid była tuż przed nim, trzymał ją w tali, dzieliły ich dosłownie centymetry. Czkawka po chwili namysłu co może ją najbardziej zrelaksować pomyślał o jednej rzeczy. Delikatnie i krótko ją pocałował, nie dając jej szansy oddania pocałunku. Astrid się po chwili uroczo uśmiechnęła z zamkniętymi oczami i oparła swoje ręcę na jego torsie. Młody wódz ją po chwili znów pocałował, ale namiętniej tak że pocałunek stawał się co raz głębszy. 29. Dziwna sprawa. Czkawka i Astrid po całej sytuacji, położyli się na trawie i usnęli. Młoda wojowniczka usnęła wtulona w niego, zapominając o całych problemach. Wiedziała że w końcu będzie musiała stawić im czoło, ale jak na razie chciała spędzać czas z ludźmi na których jej bardzo zależy. Miała tu głównie na myśli Czkawkę i Katrin, jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która chciała wszystko co dla niej najlepsze. Kiedy Astrid wstała, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Czkawki przy niej nie było, a ona cały czas była na Berk. Po chwili jednak jej wyjaśnienia dosłownie do niej przyszły. -Czemu jesteś znów mokry? Ja przez noc wyschłam- powiedziała nareszcie się uśmiechając. -Latałem... iii... Oj no.. Zamyśliłem się i miałem poranną kąpiel a ten gad mnie nie złapał i też ją otrzymał- powiedział patrząc na swojego kumpla, który po chwili był już koło niego otrzepując się z resztek wody. -No ja tak nie zrobię- odpowiedział z uśmiechem kiedy Szczerbatek dziwnie się na niego spojrzał, dlaczego jego pan jeszcze był mokry. -Ja pójdę się tylko przebrać i polecimy do ciebie. Szczerbatek z tobą zostanie więc nic ci nie będzie, okey?- wytłumaczył podchodząc do niej. Astrid cały czas siedziała, a Czkawka do niej przykucnął. Widział w jej oczach że jest szczęśliwa, ale przemykały w nich też ogniki strachu co do powrotu na Halley i myśli co może się stać za nie cały tydzień. -Dobrze... Ale wracaj szybko- powiedziała po chwili spuszczając głowę -Nim się obejrzysz już przy tobie będę- odpowiedział podnosząc palcami jej podbródek po czym ją krótko i delikatnie pocałował. -Zaraz wracam- powiedział tylko i już go nie było -To co Szczerbatku?- spytała Astrid, a smok tylko położył się koło niej i prosił o drapanie. Czkawka zaś po około kilku minutach po szybki dojściu był już w wiosce. Kiedy przyszedł do domu, jego ojciec nie ukrywał zdziwienia. -Co ci się stało?- spytał siedząc przy stole, nawet nie zauważając że tuż po Czkawce w jego domu pojawił się Pyskacz. -Emmm?.. Szczerbatek.. no.. zachciało mu się pływać i..- zaczął dalej wymyślać, ale uratował go głos Pyskacza. -Jak będziesz wychodził, wskocz młody do mnie na chwile. -Dobra?.. Nie ma sprawy, tylko się przebiorę- odpowiedział i zniknął do pokoju. -Co w niego wstąpiło?- spytał sam siebie -Nie wiem... ale musisz mu o tym powiedzieć- przyznał kowal -Powiem, powiem.. będzie szczęśliwy jak nigdy- odpowiedział Stoick i poszedł do kuchni. -Albo chłopak się całkowicie załamie- wyszeptał do siebie Pyskacz i poszedł do swojej kuźni. 30. Wódz musi być kompletny. Kiedy Czkawka się już przebrał szybko zszedł na dół. Ojciec jak zwykle chciał go zatrzymać. Dzisiaj tylko głównie sprawy dotyczącej go już od kilku dni. -Sory tato.. możemy wieczorem pogadać? Spieszę się- powiedział Czkawka szybko wychodząc tak że nie usłyszał żadnej wypowiedzi ojca. -Chwila co ja miałem?.. A .. Pyskacz.. Skocze do niego i wracam do Astrid- powiedział sam do siebie i skierował się w stronę kuźni. Kuźnia znajdowała się od domu z kilkadziesiąt metrów więc Czkawka nim się obejrzał był już u Pyskacza. -Co chciałeś Pyskacz? Pomóc w czymś? .. Wiem że zaniedbuje trochę obowiązki tu, ale mam powody i...- mówił szukając przy tym swojego notesu. -Powody?.. A to niby jakie?- spytał normalnym głosem patrząc jak Czkawka kręci się po kuźni między stolikiem a garnkiem z wodą i paleniskiem. -Aaa.. Noo.. Jaa.. Emm..E...- Czkawka zaczynał się trochę wykręcać z tego wszystkiego. Każdy o tym wie że jak młody wódz jest mocno zestresowany, szuka wzrokiem czegoś czego nie potrzebuje i zaczyna się ciąć w słowach. -Powiem ci jedno Młody. Nie sądziłem że znajdzie się coś co może zaprzestać wojnę z Halley. A jednak... Nie skrzywdź jej....- powiedział w końcu Pyskacz. Kowal wiedział gdzie Czkawka ciągle znika. Gdyby nie to że Stoick jest jego przyjacielem, najchętniej nie brałby udziału w żadnej z wojen. Bardzo pragnął aby coś w końcu się stało żeby zapobiegło całym sporom jakie są pomiędzy tymi dwoma wyspami. Jego przyczyna, spadła mu aż z nieba, kiedy to pierwszy raz zobaczył, a raczej się domyślił, dlaczego Czkawka wtedy nie wracał prawie przez cztery dni. Kolejnym powodem już widocznym że coś się miedzy nimi dzieje, była sytuacja nad jeziorem gdy Pyskacz poszedł zbierać krzemienie na siekierki. -Ale skąd ty wiesz?.. Czy ojciec wie? Pyskacz mów- nakazał mu młody wódz ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie. -Tylko ja wiem... Wiedz też że nie powiem nikomu, ale musisz doprowadzić łącznie z nią do zaprzestania tego wszystkiego co się dzieję miedzy tymi dwoma wyspami. -Ale... ja nie wiem co temu może zapobiec... A naprawdę ją kocham- powiedział z pełną szczerością w głosie. -Wiem, ale musisz coś naprawdę wymyśleć... ojciec chce żebyś się ożenił, za niecały tydzień z jedną z panienek które mają tu jutro przypłynąć bo musisz mieć kogoś u swego boku żeby przejąć obowiązki wodza. -Co!? 31. Wyzwanie. Czkawka nie wiedział nawet co ma powiedzieć. Wiedział że kiedyś to nastąpi bo jego ojciec codziennie mu przypominał o tej sprawie. Było to jednak rok temu, a przez cały rok wszystko się zmieniło, a co najważniejsze, Czkawka się zmienił. -Ale Pyskacz, przecież ja nie mogę a po drugie bo nie chce- powiedział wypominającym głosem Czkawka -To już nie do mnie młody, to wszystko trzeba kierować do twojego ojca, a nie wiem ile dasz rade z takim argumentem że po prostu nie chcesz- odpowiedział mu Pyskacz szukając czegoś i przy okazji chodząc za tym po całej kuźni -Tego szukasz?- spytał młody wódz podając mu młotek, gdy po jakimś czasie chodził wzrokiem za kowalem i domyślił się co mu jest potrzebne do skończenia jednego z mieczy. Pyskacz od bardzo dawna siedzi w kuźni i coś szykuje. Młody wódz nie za bardzo wdrążał się co, bo Pyskacz zawsze był zajęty swoimi zabawkami. Wiedział jednak że nie będzie to coś zwykłego. -Tak, właśnie tej koleżanki- powiedział biorąc od niego narzędzie i zakładając je sobie na rękę. Młody wódz wiedział że musi coś wymyśleć. Dokładnie jutro bliżej popołudnia z wysp z którymi Berk ma pokój mają przypłynąć kandydatki na żony dla Czkawki. Jakby nie patrzeć nie łatwo będzie mu się zrazić do nich. Jest przystojny, inteligentny, odważny i jest jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii, najgroźniejszego smoka jaki do tej pory stąpa po ziemi. -Muszę coś wymyśleć- powiedział sam do siebie, ale dopiero po chwili zauważył że zaczął już się kierować w stronę Kruczego Urwiska gdzie czeka na niego Astrid i Szczerbatek. Astrid nie miała żadnego problemu ze Szczerbatkiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, smok bardzo ją do tej pory polubił. Kiedy Czkawka poszedł już na Berk, Szczerbatek momentalnie usnął z głową na nogach Astrid. Młoda wojowniczka w jednej chwili momentalnie się zerwała, gdy usłyszała jakiś głos. Gdy smok zaczął cicho iść w stronę krzaków, w jednej chwili był już na owej postaci która nie chciała się nawet skradać. -Mordko, dość.. już dość będę znów cały mokry- powiedział Czkawka śmiejąc się i odciągając od siebie pysk smoka. -To ty- powiedziała z ulgą Astrid -Tak ja, mówiłem że tylko się przebiorę.. a teraz musimy tylko jakoś niezauważeni polecieć na Halley i cię tam odstawić- powiedział poprawiając coś na smoku. Czkawka wiedział że będzie to nie lada wyzwanie w ciągu dnia. O tej porze wikingów dosłownie rozpiera energia i mogą zrobić wszystko. Musiał jednak odprowadzić Astrid minimum do granicy ich wioski. 32. Przeszkoda w byciu razem. Czkawka i Astrid wracali na Szczerbatku w ciszy. Młody wódz nie wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć o jego zapowiedzianych na jutro kandydatkach. Nie chciał i nie miał zamiaru się żenić z żadną z nich. Na dodatek Astrid zostaje zmuszona do ślubu z Eretem już za kilka dni. Musiał by się zdarzyć jakiś cud żeby tak się nie stało z jednej jak i z drugiej strony. -Czemu nic nie mówisz.. co się dzieje- spytała Astrid wtulając się od tyłu bardziej w Czkawkę. -Nic ważnego... odprowadzę cię i lecę do siebie, żeby coś załatwić- odpowiedział mylnym głosem, z którego Astrid nawet nie mogła wywnioskować czy coś go trapi. Przez kolejne minuty żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Czkawka bezpiecznie odprowadził Astrid i każde poszło w swoją stronę. Czkawka musiał dość poważnie porozmawiać z ojcem. Nie zapominajmy też że na Berk tylko Czkawka umie poskromić smoka. Wszystkie te stworzenia słuchają się tylko jego i głównie Szczerbatka który bez wiedzy całej wioski nie licząc Czkawki został Alfą smoków, po jednej z wypraw tej dwójki. -Tato, musimy porozmawiać- powiedział jak na razie spokojnie mając na myśli jutrzejszą wizytę dziewczyn na ich wyspie. -Tak tak słucham- odpowiedział jakby nie zwracając uwagi na syna bo coś mówił sam do siebie i zaznaczał różne punkty na mapie. -Co ty robisz?- spytał podchodząc a gdy zobaczył co jego ojciec robi zaczął domyślać sie najgorszego. Na stole była wielka mapa. Była na niej część miejsc Berk i część Halley. Były na niej również pasma, każde zaznaczone innym kolorem, a strzałkami skierowane na wyspę przeciwnika. Nad każdą kreską znajdowała się literka: K, Ś, ... i NC. Najgorsze myśli młodego wodza mierzyły w dobry kierunku. -Co ty znów chcesz zrobić?- spytał poważnym tonem na ojca -Już mówię.. Tu polecą Śmeirtniki, Tu Koszmary, Tu Szeptozgony... i tak dalej, a tu od tyłu ty ze Szczerbatkiem i...- zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Czkawka mu szybko przerwał -Jeśli myślisz że smoki zaatakują Halley, to się grubo mylisz- powiedział szybko i ostro młody wódz. -Jak to nie... zrobisz to co zwykle smoki cię posłuchają i polecicie, musimy w końcu zniszczyć ich- odpowiedział składając mapę. -Ty mnie nie słuchałeś.. mam dość napadania na ta wyspę... znaczy na wyspy... smoki mnie tylko słuchają i ja im nie nakaże lecieć i atakować wyspy. Nie do tego je szkoliłem i nie do tego one są. Ja mam dość walk. Szczerbatka też nie zmuszę, a jeśli będziesz chciał sam atakować i jakoś namówić smoki Szczerabtek do tego nie dopuści. Czkawka był naprawdę zły, z tego co widział jego ojciec chciał doszczętnie zniszczyć wyspę na której mieszka Astrid. Za żadne skarby nie chciał jej stracić i na to pozwolić. Musiał także uważać żeby nie powiedzieć czasem nic ojcu o tym co łączy go z młodą wojowniczką i córką jego największego wroga z tamtej wyspy. 33. Dlaczego? Ojciec Czkawki był bardzo zdziwiony zachowaniem syna. Miał już on prawie 21 lat. Zawsze i wszędzie można było go wyciągnąć na wojnę z wyspą Halley. A teraz nie chce ruszyć nawet palcem. Stoicka bardzo interesowało co, albo kto zmienił tak jego syna w podejściu do życia. Czkawka miał po całej rozmowie już wyjść, ale za nim to zrobił, dodał jeszcze kilka słów które wbrew sobie powiedział bardzo poważnym ale ostrożnym tonem. -I od razu ci mówię, nie masz co spraszać tych dziwnych księżniczek... Bo ślubu żadnego nie będzie, a zwłaszcza ze mną w roli głównej - powiedział i wyszedł z domu. Młody wódz wszedł na smoka i poleciał w niebo. Nie chciał wiedzieć gdzie dokładnie poleci. Chciał być ja na razie sam, z daleka od domu żeby przemyśleć wszystko co było, co jest i co ma nadejść w przyszłości. Błękitno białe niebo mu w tym pomagało. Było bardzo przejrzyste. Można było nawet je porównać do głowy Czkawki. Była pusta co do czasu gdy miałby być w końcu razem z młodą wojowniczką z Halley. Nigdy nie przypuszczał że mógłby się zakochać w córce, czy ujmując to inaczej dziewczynie z wrogiej wyspy, która regularnie na nich napadała i na odwrót. Wszystko zaczęło się od ich pierwszego spotkania. Czy gdyby się nie spotkali było by inaczej? -I co ja mam zrobić mordko co?- spytał Czkawka swojego smoka kładąc się na nim i patrząc jak niebo zaczyna przybierać kolory na popołudnie. Smok siedział cicho. Nawet nic nie mruknął. Wiedział w jakim stanie jest teraz jego pan. -Pierwszy raz nie wiem co mam robić. Gdyby była jakaś szansa na to żeby nie było już tych walk... Czkawka nie wiedział jednak jednego. Jego ojciec za wszelką cenę chciał aby Halley upadło. Nie chciał więcej słyszeć o tej wyspie. Twierdził że jego przodkowie nie zdołali ich zniszczyć bo mieli za mało ludzi. Jednak on miał ich aż za nad to i wiedział że tym razem na pewno im się uda, czy z pomocą smoków czy też nie. 34. Czyżby koniec? Kiedy Czkawka tak latał w celu znalezienia sobie w końcu miejsca na pomyślenie, usłyszał krzyki, a z wyspy którą nawet dobrze znał zobaczył dym. Była to wyspa Halley. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego że jego ojciec zaatakuje bez smoków. Zawsze miał całą nadzieję w tych stworzeniach i wiedział że tylko dzięki nim uda im się raz na zawsze zniszczyć całą wyspę przeciwnika. -Mordko szybko w dół!- krzyknął Czkawka a Szczerbatek jak na zawołanie znalazł się w kilku sekundach na dole. Młody wódz kiedy zszedł ze smoka nie wiedział co ma robić. Nie była to dla niego nowość że ludzie ze sobą walczą, ale niedaleko od niego zauważył coś naprawdę niepokojącego. Był to Eret który szedł z ostrym i srebrnym mieczem w stronę Astrid. U Astrid -Co ty robisz- spytała wystraszonym głosem cofając się -To co należy, jesteśmy już zaręczeni więc nie jesteś mi już potrzebna, zdobędę tron w Halley a ty byś mi tylko zawadzała- odpowiedział głosem mówiącym sam za siebie że dla niego liczyła się tylko władza. -A jak wyjaśnisz to wszystko że mnie nie ma? -Walka, zabił cię.. powiedzmy że ktoś z Berk... *U Czkawki Młody wódz nie mógł nic wymyśleć więc zrobił to co mu jako pierwsze przyszło do głowy. Chwycił szybko za łuk, który leżał niedaleko niego i wycelował w stronę Ereta. Ojciec Astrid, wódz Halley myślał że Czkawka chce zabić mu córkę dlatego chciał jak najszybciej się na niego rzucić. Szczerbatek momentalnie zareagował i trzymał jak najdalej ojca Astrid od Czkawki. -Trzymaj go mordko- powiedział szybko ustawiając się do wystrzelania strzały -Astrid odsuń się- wyszeptał cicho do siebie Czkawka z nadzieją że jej nie trafi. Astrid zauważyła że Czkawka coś kombinuje i zaczęła się odsuwać. W momencie kiedy Czkawka wypuścił strzałę, która leciała z niewyobrażalną szybkością, Astrid jednym ruchem szybko odskoczyła w prawą stronę, a strzała wbiła się w sam środek serca Ereta. Jego ciało upadło na ziemie. Było widać że już nie żyje. Kiedy Astrid spojrzała ze łzami w oczach na Czkawkę, jej ojciec szybko przycisnął go do ściany, tym samym przystawiając mu topór pod szyję. Młoda wojowniczka szybko się zerwała i podbiegła do ojca. Topór był tak ostry że Czkawce zaczął przebijać szyje, z których zaczęły kapać kropelki krwi. -I co ja mam z tobą zrobić jak chciałeś mi zabić córkę, mi nie zostawiasz wyboru-wysyczał wódz, a Szczerbatek nie wiedział co ma robić bo przy najmniejszym ruchu mógł stracić przyjaciela i jeźdźca. Kiedy Astrid dobiegła nie umiała powstrzymać ani łez ani uczuć. -Zostaw go!- krzyknęła odciągając ojca od Czkawki, jednak bezskutecznie. -Chciał mi cię zabić! Nie daruję mu... To wróg a wrogów się likwiduje!- krzyknął bardziej przyciskając broń mocniej do jego szyi. -Nie!! On mnie uratował! Tato zostaw go ! Błagam!- krzyczała płacząc. Nikt jednak nie zauważył że całej sytuacji przyglądali się wszyscy, włącznie z wodzem Berk, Stoickiem. -Ja go zabije!! -Nie tato !!! Ja go kocham!!, Proszę... - krzyknęła na cały głos Astrid. Na te słowa jej ojciec szybko się odsunął i z niedowierzeniem zaczął patrzeć na córkę, która już płakała i wbijała swoje niebieskie oczy w młodego wodza. Czkawka ciężko oddychał, a młoda wojowniczka wskoczyła mu wprost do ramion. -Przepraszam- powiedziała nadal płacząc. -Spokojnie- powiedział cicho, patrząc wprost na ojca Astrid który był zdziwiony całej zaistniałej sytuacji. -Nic ci nie jest? Masz rozcięta szyję.. Przepraszam- mówiła cały czas a po chwili się odsunęła od niego. -Wszystko gra, serio- powiedział łapiąc ja za policzek. Po chwili Astrid się jednak przypomniała jedna rzecz. -Co ci strzeliło do głowy z ta strzałą, przecież mogłam zginąć idioto- powiedziała lekko zła, ale nadal nie odrywała przeszywającego wzroku od jego oczu. -To jedyna rzecz jaka mi do głowy wpadła- powiedział sprawdzając swoją ranę -Po za tym sama wiesz że bym tego nie zniósł gdybym cię stracił- powiedział podchodząc do niej. -Dlaczego ja cię tak kocham- powiedziała a z jej oczu momentalnie poleciała kolejna łza -Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo- powiedział i ja pocałował. KONIEC Hym Hym Hym :D I co Dalej :D Chyba z tego co zauważyłam każdego trapi to pytanie co xD ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania